House Rivalry
by Reyveries
Summary: [Harry Potter AU] Rivalry between Houses is common in Hogwarts. Sapphire and Ruby dislike each other since the first day they met. What if their hatred turns slowly into a friendship… And maybe something more? Parings: Frantic centric with hints of Mangaquest, Special, Oldrival/Chosen, Entourage.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction and I decided to write Harry Potter AU! I am a big fan of Harry Potter and I love this universe. I think it could be interesting to see how dex holders would be as wizards!  
This is a Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire) centric story with hints of Mangaquest, Special, Oldrival/Chosen, Entourage.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Encounter**

Sapphire always started her day in the same way. She woke up earlier than her roommates, then she took her shower and changed her clothes to her uniform with Gryffindor colours. After that, she went to her Common room and greeted some students who were early birds like her. Sometimes she saw her role model, Red. It was his last year in Hogwarts, so occasionally he revised his classes. Sapphire always admired Red: talented but modest wizard, Red was also the Seeker and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Because of him, Sapphire sought to join the Quidditch team. She trained relentlessly and got the position of Chaser two years ago. Despite her fragile appearance, she showed excellent capacities in this sport.

Like usual, Sapphire went to her Common Room after getting ready, but Red wasn't here. She stopped in front of the couch when she saw her friend, Gold. He was slumped and sleeping open-mouthed. Gold was also part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Beater. Even though he was lazy and immature, Gold was determined, audacious, brave and loyal. Qualities that made him a true Gryffindor. Gold and Red were close friends even if their personalities were different. They took Sapphire under their wings. Together, they were the famous Gryffindor Quidditch Trio admired by many people. They had elaborated an efficient strategy which led them to win most of their games.

Sapphire bend forward to observe Gold's sleeping face. He was drooling and his head was supported by his arm, while his other arm was on his stomach. Sapphire noticed a paper in his hand, a detention paper given by his favourite prefect: Crystal.

Gold loved to tease the Ravenclaw prefect who (almost) wasn't susceptible to his charms. However, Sapphire noticed Crystal frequently looking in Gold's direction. For information, Crystal and Sapphire were good friends.

Sapphire smiled, took a blue pen from her pocket and drew on her friend's face. Satisfied with her drawing, she left on the sly. It was still too early to have breakfast (she always ate with Red and Gold anyway). She decided to go for a stroll around the castle.

The mild summer temperatures quickly gave way to a cold autumn air. Sapphire loved Autumn season. She loved to watch tree leaves change colours and the sound of crispy leaves when she walked on them. Sapphire loved to climb on the roofs of Hogwarts castle to watch the change in seasons with a hot chocolate warming her hands.

Sapphire hopped with excitement when she arrived at the park. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind and the smelling the trees, the flowers and the grass. She took out her wand and cast a spell to form a pile of leaves. Without hesitation, she jumped into it and threw some leaves in the air. It was like she came back in her childhood. She used to explore forests in her neighborhood and do some "leaves baths". Sapphire laid down and looked at the blue sky. She closed her eyes to focus on the sounds of nature. She was about to drowse when she felt the presence of another person. She got up and looked around her: a boy dressed in Ravenclaw colours. He wore a weird white beanie, but what caught her eyes were his blood red eyes.

"Who are ya!? What are ya doin' here!?" Sapphire shrieked, feeling suspicious.

The Ravenclaw student startled because of her loud and high-pitched voice. He touched his beanie and looked annoyed. He looked familiar to Sapphire.

"Hogwarts Park doesn't belong to you," The teen answered with a calm tone. "I'm Ruby."

Sapphire frowned, then she remembered she had already seen him a few times with Crystal and Blue before. They attended the same Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions classes, but she never talked to him. To be honest, he was the kind of guy who made her feel nauseous. He looked like a superficial lad who was very fond of fashion. Just looking at how neat and straight was his uniform, made her want to puke. Sapphire's eyes widened when she saw the camera in his hands.

"Ya took a picture of me!?" Sapphire yelled. Ruby looked at his hands then back to her.

"I-I…! It's not what you think! I saw you and-"

"Ya took a picture of me! Yer a stalker!" Sapphire got up and took out her wand.

"W-wait! There is a misunderstanding!"

"Why would I believe ya!?"

"Please, let me explain!" Ruby looked sincere. Sapphire frowned but lowered her wand and nodded. The young Ravenclaw came closer to her and showed her some pictures of students in Hogwarts.

"So ya stalk other people too!?"

"I don't!" Ruby snapped back while shaking his head. "The prefect of my house asked me to help her!"

"Prefect Blue?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, we became friends through Red. Crys would never ask for stalkin' pictures."

Ruby groaned at the word "stalking".

"I am not a stalker. And yes, Blue asked me to take pictures of Hogwarts students in a real situation and not like photo shooting. She wants to create a souvenir photo album."

Ruby pointed at the pictures: all students were in different places and situations. Sapphire recognised some of her friends. The Hufflepuff best friends, Dia and Pearl, with Platina who was laughing at their joke. Silver smiling kindly at his adoptive sister. Gold teasing Crystal who was blushing. Crystal helping a shy Emerald with his homework. Red and Green drinking some butterbeers in Hogsmeade. And a nice picture of Yellow who was sleeping in Red's arms.

"It's Blue's last year in Hogwarts, so she wants to do a sort of picture book of her friends. She likes my pictures, so she blackmai-, I mean, she asked me to help her."

Sapphire smiled. Sometimes she wondered why Blue wasn't in Slytherin. Her mischievous and cunning personality fit perfectly this House.

"Yer pictures are nice."

Ruby's eyes widened. He scratched his neck and murmured a "thanks". He observed Sapphire. Despite her accent and behaviour, she had a nice natural face without makeup. Her smile was cute, even if her fangs showed. Ruby had seen her several times with Crystal. He also knew she was part of Gryffindor's Quidditch team (he hated this sport though).

"Say, Sapphire…"

Sapphire raised her head. "How do ya know my name?"

"You are Chaser in your Quidditch team, right? You are well-known here. And you are Professor Birch's daughter."

Sapphire groaned. Even if she adored her father, being the daughter of a famous professor wasn't easy for her. Many people thought her good grades and her place in the Quidditch team were thanks to her father's notoriety and not her own capacities. Ruby cleared this throat to catch her attention.

"Hum, yea. I am Sapphire Birch."

Ruby nodded and understood Sapphire's irritation. As the son of a famous Auror, it was also tough for him to only be recognised as Norman's son. Sapphire's sneeze broke his thoughts. Ruby stepped back, afraid of germs. He looked at her with disgust and then at the pile of leaves. He also noticed Sapphire's messy hair. She really needed an blow-dry.

"I have to go back." Ruby drew away but stopped to look at Sapphire. "You have a leaf in your hair," He pointed to her hair. "And I think you need a shower."

Sapphire felt her cheeks redden in anger. "I took one this mornin'!"

Ruby walked away without looking back. Sapphire caught the leaf and threw it behind her.

"Sissy…"

* * *

"You look peaky, Sapphire."

Sapphire lifted her head from her plate when she heard Red's voice. After her encounter with Ruby, she had joined Red and Gold in the Great Hall for breakfast. Gold's face didn't have any mark of her drawing. He wanted to tell her off, but didn't when he noticed his friend's foul mood.

"Have no appetite? You've barely touched your plate," Red added, worried about his junior.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Gold spoke with his mouth full.

"How do you know that?" Red asked with surprise.

"Crys told me." Gold grinned.

Sapphire shook her head and put her chin in her hand. She looked sulky. Since she met the Ravenclaw student, she was irritated. She didn't understand her own behaviour. Usually, she didn't care about what people thought about her. She was used to people talking behind her back. So why her mind was out of whack since she had met this superficial and wimpy boy named Ruby?

Sapphire took her fork and stabbed her scrambled eggs with it. Red and Gold startled at the sudden move. They tried to understand why their cheerful junior was so grumpy. Maybe that time of the month had come…

"Hey Sapph', do you have your pe-"

Before Gold could finish his sentence, Red quickly pressed his hand against his mouth. Hopefully, Sapphire hadn't heard him and frowned.

"Red, why did ya close Gold's mouth?" She asked with a frown.

"He is eating with his mouth full!" Red laughed.

"Mmphh!" Gold struggled but Red held him tightly. He gave his Beater player a warning look. Never talk about menstrual cycles to a girl. Red had learnt his lesson when he said a similar comment to Blue, a few years ago. Gold understood and stopped struggling. Red released him and nervously took a sip of his orange juice.

"Hey…" Sapphire said with a soft voice.

"Hum?" Red and Gold mumbled at the same time.

"Do I smell bad!?" she demanded desperately.

A few seconds of silence until Gold started to laugh. Sapphire turned crimson in embarrassment and anger. Red looked surprised. Sapphire was one of few girls who cared little about appearances. Actually, she was a cute girl without any superficial materials. She was sweaty during Quidditch training and matches and had a few scars on her body. But the rest of the time, she had a good hygiene. Except sometimes when leaves stuck to her hair.

"Of course not, Sapphire." Red reassured her. "You smell like berries, because you picked them in the forest. It's a nice scent."

Sapphire slowly nodded. Red looked at his protégée with worry.

"What happened Sapphire? You are not your usual self."

Sapphire grumbled. Gold looked at her and smiled widely.

"Did our little Sapph' meet someone?"

"What?"

Gold laughed loudly. "When a girl starts paying attention to her appearance, it means she is interested in someone."

Sapphire let out a grunt. "I don't!"

"Really? Your red cheeks say the opposite!"

Sapphire hid her cheeks with her hands. "I am not blushin'!"

Gold burst into laughter. Red gave Sapphire a sorry look. She pouted but stopped when she caught Ruby looking in her direction. While walking through Great Hall, he kept his eyes on her for a few seconds and then looked away. Sapphire gritted her teeth.

"So arrogant…"

"Huh?" Red and Gold looked behind them. They saw Ruby greeting Blue, Crystal and Platina. They observed him for a few seconds and then turned back to Sapphire.

"He is a good friend of Blue and Crystal," Red said.

"Is he your crush, Sapph'!? He looks so girly! I thought your type was strong and manly guys!" Gold said with wide eyes.

Sapphire suddenly stood up from her seat. "He isn't my crush! And I will never be interested in such weak guy!"

Everyone stopped eating and talking when they heard Sapphire's high-pitched voice. She quickly grabbed her bag and rushed to the exit. At the Ravenclaw table, Ruby frowned and watched at her leave.

"Aww, Sapphire is so cute when she is embarrassed like that!" Blue cooed with a smile.

"I wonder what they are talking about to make her so mad." Crystal wondered while looking at Gold and Red. Ruby smiled and poured coffee in his cup. Blue noticed her junior's smile.

"Ruby, do you know Sapphire?" Blue asked with a Cheshire smile. Ruby looked surprised but brought back his poker face.

"Yeah, just a little."

"Are you interested in her? She is cute, you know."

"Did you see her hair? She really needs a blow-dry!" Ruby responded with an exasperated tone.

Crystal and Blue sweat dropped and Platina shook her head lightly. The oldest Ravenclaw observed her male junior. She got the feeling that he was hiding something, and Blue could see a small spark in his eyes when he stared at Sapphire. Platina stood up delicately.

"I will take my leave now." Platina excused herself.

"Usual meeting with Dia and Pearl?" Blue grinned.

Platina smiled shyly, nodded and left.

"She reminds me when Red, Green, Yellow and I used to be stuck together." Blue giggled. Crystal smiled as she read _The Daily Prophet_ newspaper.

"You know, I wonder who Platina will choose." Blue said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Who will be her potential boyfriend! Dia or Pearl? They are both different but also alike. She seems to like them equally. But one day, she has to choose one of them."

Crystal and Ruby both sighed. Blue pouted.

"Come on, guys! You know I am right!"

Her juniors kept reading and eating. Gold decided it was the right moment to burst in at Ravenclaw's table.

"What's up, Super Serious Gal?" Gold grinned as he sat next to Crystal.

"Stop calling me that, Gold."

"Hahaha, stop being so serious. It's not cute! Oh hi, big sister Blue! Still just as beautiful! I am envious of Silver!"

Blue laughed and greeted the Gryffindor student as well. Gold observed Ruby who was eating. The Ravenclaw boy felt Gold's heavy stare on him.

"Excuse me, could you stop staring at me when I am eating? It makes me uneasy." Ruby said with a firmly.

Gold pretended to be sorry. "Ah excuse me! And you are…?"

"This is Ruby." Blue answered in his stead. "He is my favourite male junior in my house. So don't bully him too much."

Gold laughed and grinned. "I am Gold, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure…" Ruby mumbled. He finished his coffee in one gulp and stood up from the seat. "I have to go. Have a nice day."

He quickly took his leave and went to the exit. Gold kept looking at him until he disappeared from his field of vision. He turned back to Blue and Crystal.

"This Fashion lad got Sapphire in a bad mood. I still don't know the details."

Crystal rolled her eyes at the gossip. "Gold, leave them alone. It's not your business."

"Making my wild friend mad is my business."

Crystal saw Gold's serious face and turned her head away.

"Don't be jealous, she is just my junior." Gold teased her. Crys crushed his foot.

"OUCH, IT HURTS!"

Blue laughed at her friends' interaction. She was thinking about Ruby and Sapphire. Everything seemed to oppose them, but Blue had the feeling that something was going on between them. Well, opposites attract.

* * *

 **Author's note: the first chapter is done, I hope you like it! I plan to write many chapters. Here, a list of our favourite dexholders in which year and house they are. Feel free to review :)**

 **Gryffindor**  
Red: 7th year  
Gold: 6th year  
Sapphire: 5th year

 **Slytherin**  
Green: 7th year  
Silver: 6th year  
Emerald: 5th year

 **Ravenclaw**  
Blue: 7th year  
Crystal: 6th year  
Ruby: 5th year  
Platina: 4th year

 **Hufflepuff**  
Yellow: 7th year  
Wally: 5th year  
Diamond: 4th year  
Pearl: 4th year


	2. Chapter 2: Draught of Peace

**Author's note: Thank you for reviews/favourites/follows! Here is the second chapter! I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Draught of Peace**

Sapphire yawned. Her first period of classes was finally over. History of Magic wasn't her cup of tea. Luckily, this class was taught from the first year to the fifth with the option of N.E.W.T. courses. Sapphire already decided to not choose this course for her next years.

She walked quickly in the Dungeons to attend her next class: Potions. When she arrived, she smelled aromas of chocolate, fresh grass and mint. She was suddenly in a good mood. Sapphire looked around and saw a pink potion on the teacher's desk. She guessed it was the most powerful love potion in the world: Amortentia. This potion has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive.

Sapphire sat at her usual seat and took out her book and notes. O.W.L. potions exam was known to be very be difficult. Sapphire was worried about it, but she was thinking to ask Crystal for help. Her friend was good at every class.

While she was reading her notes, she didn't paid attention around her. The rest of students took their seats. Ruby arrived at the Potions class. He was breathless, because he ran from his Transfiguration class to the Dungeons. He hated Potions' classroom. It was too dark, humid and filthy to his opinion. But today the room smelled like clean laundry, coffee and pecha berry. The berry aroma was familiar, like a lost memory of his childhood.

Ruby looked around to find a free seat. Unfortunately for him, the only one left was next to Sapphire. He sighed and went to sit there anyway. Sapphire's sense of smell woke up. The aroma of mint became stronger than before. She turned her face to see who was approaching her. When she recognised Ruby, Sapphire made a sudden about-turn and purposely ignored him. Ruby frowned, but decided to say nothing. While the lecture started, Ruby couldn't help but glanced at Sapphire's notes. Her handwriting was awkward and rough. He laughed slightly. Isn't handwriting revealing one's personality?

"Stop lookin' at my notes." Sapphire whispered in anger voice. Ruby's eyes widened but he quickly regained his composure.

"I just checked if what you wrote was correct. But I can't understand your awful handwriting." He smirked. Sapphire blushed of anger.

"Yours is gay!"

"My handwriting is beautiful and neat!"

"A guy with such handwritin' must be gay and sissy!"

A throat clearing stopped their arguments. The two teens looked up and saw Professor Sabrina, their Potions teacher.

"May I ask you why did you interrupt my lecture?"

They said nothing, visibly ashamed of their behaviours.

"No answer? Well, as punishment you will team up for the practice activity. You better succeed at brewing this potion if you want to avoid a detention."

Ruby swallowed hard. Professor Sabrina turned back to the blackboard.

"This is your fault!" He whispered with irritation.

"Shut up, prissy boy." Sapphire responded with a firm tone. She had no desire to argue with her classmate. And actually she had a bad feeling about the potion assigned.

"Today, you will brew the Draught of Peace." Professor Sabrina smiled.

' _Peace?_ _What an ironic potion…'_ Ruby thought.

"Miss Birch, can you tell me more about this potion?" The professor asked while writing some tips on the blackboard. Sapphire clenched her fist. She hated to answer questions in class.

"Draught of Peace is a potion which relieves anxiety and agitation," She said with annoyance. "It's very difficult to brew it, 'cause making a mistake can have severe consequences."

"Correct, Miss Birch." Sabrina said and then looked back to the rest of the class. "For example, if you add too much of the ingredients, it may put the drinker in an eternal sleep. It's a very complex and finicky potion. So you will form a team of two persons. Take time to read the instructions. Be focus, this is the key to be a Potions master. Now time to practice"

All students complied immediately. Sapphire stood up and took her cauldron. She read intensely her notes.

"Don't forget about me." Ruby said with annoyance.

"Listen," Sapphire looked him in the eye. "I absolutely don't want to have a detention with ya. And I think ya also want the same thing. So let's put aside our differences and work together on this potion!"

Ruby nodded and took his book.

"Are you good in Potions?" He asked.

"Average," Sapphire collected all ingredients.

"Really? You sound good when you explained the potion." Ruby said while reading at the instructions.

"Papa told me about this potion." Sapphire shrugged.

Ruby slightly smiled at " _Papa_ " word. It sounded childish, but very affectionate. They decided to divide their work: Sapphire prepared each ingredient, while Ruby stirred and controlled the temperature of the flame. They couldn't help but argued on small stuffs like " _Ya stir too slowly_!" or " _You grinned too strongly the powdered unicorn horn_!" and so on.

"What a colourful potion! It's so pretty!" Ruby said while looking at how the potion turned into different colours.

Sapphire caught his attention with a snap of her fingers. "Focus, Girly boy!"

"I'm focusing already, barbarian girl!"

"How do ya called me!?"

"If you clean your ears when you eventually take a shower, you would hear how I called you!"

"Could you STOP FLIRTING!? My head will explode because of your constant arguments!" Emerald snapped them. The Slytherin student was teamed up with a shy and sweet green-haired Hufflepuff boy, Wally.

"We are not flirting!" Ruby and Sapphire yelled in the same time and glared at each other. "Stop saying the same things as me!"

"Guys, your potion..." Wally tried to calm them down.

Suddenly, their cauldron let out a dark grey steam. Sapphire's eyes widened and Ruby sweatdropped. She wanted to get closer to her cauldron, but Ruby caught her arm. For few seconds, he smelled a strong fruity smell similar to berries. Maybe their failed potion turned into a fruity potion.

"What are ya doin'!?" Sapphire yelled.

"Don't go closer, it may be dangerous! It's too late to rectify the potion!" Ruby responded and kept his hold on her arm.

Professor Sabrina passed in front of their cauldron and examined the result.

"Good try, but you failed. No, don't say anything." Sabrina shook her head when she saw Sapphire opened her mouth. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Keep one thing in mind when you brew potions: Focus. Here your detention papers. Class dismissed."

Professor Sabrina cast the vanishing spell to clean the cauldron. Sapphire stayed speechless and then turned to Ruby. Her angry face made him step backwards.

"This is all yer fault! I told ya to focus!" Sapphire shouted and pointed her cauldron.

"You should say it in a nice way, uncivilized girl!" Ruby fumed.

"Oh dear Arceus! Sissy boy wanted it in a nice way! Why are ya such a wimp!?"

"I am not!"

"I wish I'll never team up with ya again!" Sapphire yelled and then rushed to the exit. A short silence settled in the classroom. Ruby ignored it and put his books in his bag. He noticed that Sapphire forgot to take her potions book.

"Dude, you made your girlfriend mad." Emerald said.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Ruby said with an irritated tone.

Emerald laughed out of control and Wally gave a sorry smile. Ruby rubbed his neck and sighed. ' _Today will be a long day…'_ he thought.

* * *

Quidditch training was always Sapphire's favourite part of the day. It usually took place at the end of afternoon, when classes were finally done. It was a good way for her to chill out. But during today's training, Sapphire was all fired up. She was very aggressive against the poor Gryffindor's Keeper. She didn't know how many times she scored, but if she played with the same intensity during a real game, her team would definitely win.

"Hey captain!" Gold said and waved his hand to Red.

"Yes, Gold?" Red flew next to his teammate.

"Should I give my Beater's Bat to Sapph?"

"Why?" Red frowned.

"I think she will have a better use than me!" Gold pointed out Sapphire.

' _With such energy, she can play in all positions_ ' Red thought and sweatdropped. He guessed than his friend got a bad day and let out her frustration at their training. Red sighed and cleared his throat.

"Ok guys, time up! Training is over, you all did a good job!"

All players got back on ground and let out relief sighs. Red thanked them, then approached to Sapphire.

"Sapphire, stay here. We need to talk." Red said with a smile.

Sapphire looked panicked. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"Nah, you are just too strong for us!" Gold said and put his hands on her shoulders.

Red waited for all his players left before talking to his teammate.

"Did something happen today?" Red asked.

"No."

"Really? You're so hyper today. You can beat everyone." Red smiled.

"You played like a beast, wild girl! Calm down!" Gold exclaimed.

Sapphire screwed up her eyes and Gold glared back. They did their staring contest for few second until they both burst into laughter.

"Your pouting face is so funny!"

"Yer face is funnier, Gold!"

Red smiled and put his hand on Sapphire's shoulder. She looked up and sighed.

"Ok fine! I was in bad mood and today's training was the perfect chance for me to unwind my anger!"

'What happened?"

"I got a detention because of this prissy Ravenclaw boy! He screwed our potion!" Sapphire groaned and felt her anger back again. "I can't stand him! He irritates me!"

Red gave a sorry look to his junior while Gold was amused of the situation. He was about to say something, but Red threw him a warning glare. The Beater player gave him a thumb up.

"Let's do a relief exercise." Gold suggested. Red and Sapphire raised an eyebrow. The Beater player took his bat and tended to his friend. "I will release the bludger, so prepare yourself."

"What!?"

"The bludger will plough into you, so hold tightly your bat. Every time you hit it, yell out loud what made you in bad mood. Trust me, you will feel wonderful!"

Sapphire looked worried at Red, who was frowning at Gold. The Quidditch captain sighed, nodded to his junior and stepped back. Sapphire held tightly the bat.

"I am ready!"

"Ok, I release it!"

Sapphire swallowed hard. She knew how aggressive bludger can be. She always did her best to avoid them during trainings and games. During her first year in the team, she fell several times because of it. The bludger rushed straight into her.

"PRISSY BOY!" She yelled as she hit it. The bludger flied back in the sky.

"Not bad!" Gold praised. Sapphire broad smiled. The bludger charged back to her several times.

"STUPID POTION!" _Hit._ "STUPID DETENTION!" _Hit._ "I AM NOT SMELLY!" _Hit._ "MY HANDWRITIN' IS NICE!" _Hit._ "RUBY IS A GIRLY NAME!" _Hit._ "WIMPY BOY!" _Hit. "_ YOU STUPID STALKER! _" Hit._

Red and Gold frowned at the word " _stalker_ ". They could perceive that their junior felt better. When Sapphire was done, Gold caught the bludger. He struggled to keep it in his arms and locked it in the Quidditch box.

"This bludger is so naughty." Gold mumbled and whipped his forehead. He held the box and walked beside his friends.

"How do you feel now?" Red asked.

"Wonderful! Yer right Gold, this exercise is awesome! Thank ya, guys!" Sapphire grinned.

"Told you! It's way better than Yoga or whatever muggles do!"

The trio laughed and walked back to Hogwarts castle. Red bumped into Yellow, his cute Hufflepuff girlfriend. Gold gave him a thumb up and Sapphire nodded frantically with a broad smile, which made Red embarrassed. When Gold and Sapphire walked away to give some privacy to the couple, they noticed Blue and Ruby behind a wall. It was obvious that Ruby wanted to be anywhere, but here.

"Hey big sister'!" Gold greeted.

"What are ya doin' here?" Sapphire asked with a frown. Blue did a silence sign with her fingers.

"Shh! Come quickly here!" Blue whispered.

As they went closer to her, they noticed that the Ravenclaw duo was obviously spying on Red and Yellow.

"Blue, ya shouldn't spy them! Respect their privacy!" Sapphire said with annoyance. Blue blinked.

"I respect their privacy! I can't hear what they are saying!" Blue winked.

"Sapph', you sound like Super Serious Gal" Gold grinned.

The Gryffindor girl rolled her eyes. She caught Ruby looking at her and crossed her arms. She walked away and let out a small " _hmph!_ ". Blue noticed the conflict atmosphere between her two juniors. She looked at Ruby, who was as irritated as her Gryffindor junior. Gold smiled and said his goodbye. He put his arm around Sapphire's small shoulders to conform her. Ruby looked them into distance and frowned.

"Ruby?" Blue called him with a smile.

Ruby startled and swallowed nervously. He knew his prefect's innocent smile actually hide an evil one.

"Don't you have something to tell me?" Blue asked with an innocent voice.

Ruby remained silent for few seconds before he spoke with a serious face.

"They really need to shower."

* * *

 **Author's note: I always see Sapphire as a smart student who doesn't need study a lot, because she has a good general knowledge thanks to her father. I wanted to introduce Amortentia potion, because I love the concept of this love potion! The scent is multi-faceted and varies based on what the person likes, even if they are unaware of it! Of course, Ruby and Sapphire do smell an aroma which reminds each other. But they don't know… yet! I choose Pecha berry for Sapphire, because it's a fruity and girly smell. It also reminds nature and forest! I chose mint for Ruby, because it's a fresh, clean and boyish smell.**

 **I think Sabrina is perfect as Potions Professor, because she has a mysterious aura. About Wally, even if he is not a Dexholder, I wanted to introduce him. I really like him and I think he can balance RSE trio's strong personalities! Emerald and Wally has opposite personalities, but I think they can get along.**


	3. Chapter 3: Detention

**Chapter 3: Detention**

"What are you doing, Wild girl?" Gold asked.

"Tryin' to find my Potions book!"

Gryffindor Common room was always noisy and lively on Friday evening. Many of students were chatting, playing chess or eating snacks. Gold sat on the couch; he stared at a blue Bertie Bott's Every Flavour bean.

"Please be a nice flavour…" Gold mumbled to himself.

"Don't be!" Sapphire exclaimed. Her friend groaned and ate it. Luck was at his side.

"Oran berry," Gold said while enjoying the candy.

Sapphire finally gave up and him on the couch. Gold held out his candies box to Sapphire, which she accepted gladly.

"I may forget it in classroom." Sapphire said and ate her sweet. "Cinnamon."

"Sorry, can't hel-!" Gold coughed. Sapphire tapped several times on his back. "Thanks, it's alright now! Pepper!"

"I always wondered why ya always eat Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans… Ya never know which flavour ya will have!" Sapphire said and chewed another bean. She scrunched her face. "Mustard!"

"I like taking risk. And I'm not the only one, Silver and Dia also like them!" Gold grinned.

Sapphire smiled and looked at the magical clock. It was time for her detention. She sighed and got up. Gold frowned when he chewed a spinach bean.

"Detention time for me..." she mumbled.

"And it's time for me to meet Sil' and Super Serious Gal." Gold got up and followed Sapphire to the exit.

"Can we exchange?"

"It's only for one hour." Gold tapped her back. "Fashion lad is a friend of Blue and Crys. He must be a nice guy, so give him a chance. If you can't, just ignore him."

He waved and left her. Sapphire sighed and walked to the Dungeons direction. It wasn't the first time she got detention. But this time, her intuition said it will be hell. When she arrived in the classroom, Professor Sabrina was correcting assignments and Ruby was already here. Sapphire was surprised to see his sleeves were rolled up. Rolling up sleeves creased clothes. She frowned, but said nothing.

"Hello professor," Sapphire greeted.

"Good evening, Miss Birch." Professor Sabrina said. "May I have your wand please?"

Sapphire complied and put her wand next to another one (Ruby's wand, she guessed).

"As punishment, you have to clean cauldrons and jars without magic. You have all the cleaning products there." Professor Sabrina pointed the desk. "Meet me in my office when it's done. I will give your wands back."

Professor Sabrina took her assignments and their wands.

"A clean cauldron keeps potions from becoming poisons." She smiled at her students and left the classroom.

When she left, Ruby and Sapphire sighed in same time. They noticed it and turned their backs to each other. Sapphire removed her cloak and rolled up her sleeves. With her hands on her waist, she contemplated the pile of cauldrons and jars. She felt her motivation and energy drained. She hated cleaning chores.

"I will bring water. You can start to wipe with a sponge." Ruby said. He grabbed a bucket and left.

" _You can start to wipe with a sponge~_ " Sapphire mimicked his voice with an exaggerated voice.

The brunette took a sponge and started to wipe a jar. She muttered under her breath some incomprehensible words. Then she remembered that she still needs to find her Potions book. Sapphire threw the sponge behind her and went to her seat. She looked around and squatted to see if her book was on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

Hearing Ruby's voice, Sapphire jumped in surprised, slamming the top of her head onto the bottom of the table.

"Ow ow, it hurts!" Sapphire yelled and rubbed her head. Ruby quickly set down the bucket and went closer to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Sapphire looked up, surprised by his worrying attitude. Why did he worry about her? He hated her as much as she hated him. She slightly pouted, nodded and got up on her feet. Ruby let out a relief sigh, turned back to add cleaning products in his bucket. Then he grabbed a sponge, moisten it and start to wipe a cauldron. An awkward silence took place in the Potions classroom. Ruby glanced at Sapphire for few seconds before looked back to his cleaning task. Sapphire got irritated.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop lookin' at me."

Ruby stopped to wipe and came closer to her. Sapphire's eyes widened at his sudden closeness. She raised her fist, but Ruby talked before she could punch him.

"You do it in wrong way."

"Huh?"

"The way you wipe is wrong." Ruby touched her hand and showed the right way to clean. Sapphire jumped slightly at the contact of his hand (which was very soft). "You wiped it too quickly, it doesn't clean properly! You should moisten your sponge with the cleaning water."

Sapphire stayed speechless and Ruby frowned. "Are you listening to me?"

"Ah yeah, sorry…" Sapphire mumbled.

Ruby contemplated her few seconds. He wanted to say a sarcastic comment, but he remembered what Blue told him. Right after they ran into Sapphire and Gold, Blue forced him to tell her what happened. At first, he refused. The less she knew the better. But Blue was very good at persuasion (and blackmail). He had no choice but told her about their encounter in Hogwarts Park and their conflicting arguments during Potions class. Blue warned him to not be an ass with her favourite Gryffindor junior. Ruby cleared his throat and went back to clean his cauldron.

"I hate cleanin'," Sapphire said. Ruby raised his head. He never thought that Sapphire would start a conversation with him. "Papa's busy and our house is always a mess with his paperwork all around. So he always uses magic to clean." Sapphire continued while scrubbed her jar. Ruby nodded and smiled.

"My mum is a Muggle, so we never use magic to clean," Ruby said. "She says it's better to not use magic for doing chores. Being too dependant of magic makes people lazy."

"She's right!" Sapphire laughed as she grabbed a cauldron and cleaned it.

Ruby smiled. His opinion on Sapphire changed a little. Despite their differences, she looked like to be a nice person. Blue might be right. Even if Sapphire was a tomboy, she was actually a sweet girl inside.

"I want to clean the entire classroom." Ruby admitted as he took a dirty jar from the pile.

"Why?" Sapphire asked with curiosity.

"It's so filthy and dark here!"

Sapphire raised her eyebrow. She never paid attention on the classroom. Indeed it was dark, but filthy? Ruby would faint if he saw the Quidditch locker room. She took a glance on him. He was very focused on cleaning and paid attention to not dirt his clothes. But what caught Sapphire's attention was his white beanie. She first thought his hair were white. Headgears are prohibited inside classrooms, although Ruby still wore it.

"Hey… Ruby?" She called. Ruby raised his head. It was the first time she actually called him with his name.

"Yes?"

"Why do ya wear yer beanie inside the school?"

Ruby held his breath and touched his hat. He refused to answer to her question. No one saw him without his hat except his parents. Blue was also curious, but she gave up when she saw how uncomfortable he was. Sapphire frowned and stared at him.

"Oh, I get it!" Sapphire pointed her forefinger towards his beanie. "Yer actually bald, so ya covered it!"

"I am not bald!" Ruby responded back and pointed at his hair in front of his ears.

"It's ok, it's not yer fault." Sapphire said with sympathy. She assumed his side hair were fake.

"I told you, I am not bald!" Ruby gritted his teeth. "You better take care of your hair instead of criticizing mine!"

"My hair are fine!"

"You need to brush them!"

"Yer sissy, Prissy boy!"

"Barbarian girl!"

They stared at each other and then turned away. Ruby cleaned vigorously the cauldron. It was a way for him to vent his anger. Sapphire groaned and walked to the front door.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Ruby hailed.

"Away from ya!" Sapphire yelled.

"You can't leave, you have to clean too!"

"Shut up! Ya can perfectly do it without me!"

Sapphire grabbed the door handle, but it was locked. She tried harder, but it didn't move at all. The door was protected by a spell.

"It's locked!" Sapphire snapped and turned back to Ruby. "How did ya bring water earlier? Did ya lock the door in purpose!?"

"There was no spell when I went out!" Ruby defended himself. "I can't use magic, I don't have my wand!"

Suddenly, words appeared on the blackboard.

" _No one can't get out of this room until_ _everything is in order_." Ruby read.

Sapphire kicked several times the door in return. "Damn!"

' _She is a monster_ ' Ruby thought and sweatdropped. He continued to clean the rest of cauldrons like nothing happened. Sapphire grumbled loudly and finally gave up. She went back to her seat and stared at Ruby. Even if she was still mad at him, she took the sponge and cleaned the jar. A silence took place in the Potions classroom.

Every time they met, they always ended up to argue like dog and cat. Lost in her thought, Sapphire detached herself and noticed that she wasn't nice with Ruby. She judged him too quickly and she wondered why. She usually didn't judge people, because she hated when it happened to her, regarding her family relationship. Ruby also put things into perspectives. He also judged her without knowing her. His strict fashion tastes may influence his opinion on Sapphire. He never saw a girl with such tomboyish attitude before. Apart from that, he thought Sapphire was actually cute. He raised his head and looked at her.

"Sorry" they said in same time. "Go ahead/You talk first." Again, they talked in same time.

"Ladies first," Ruby said with a smile. Sapphire blushed slightly; she never knew that he had a gentleman's side.

"Sorry for assumin' yer bald. I understand if ya don't want to talk about yer beanie. Everyone has their own little secret." She said and brushed shyly a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ruby smiled gently and nodded. "I apologize too. I was rude to you."

"Ya were an ass!"

"Hey!"

Sapphire grinned and then laughed. Ruby laughed with her.

"What about we start over?" Ruby suggested. Sapphire nodded.

"I'm Ruby, Ravenclaw House."

"Sapphire, Gryffindor House."

When Sapphire saw Ruby's smile, her cheeks turned into a light pink. She never knew that he could have this boyish smile. She had the weird feeling of déjà-vu. She shook slightly her head as they continued to clean the rest of cauldrons and jars. When they finished it, they went to Professor Sabrina's office room to get back their wands. Sapphire yawned and stretched her arms.

"See ya." She waved her hand.

"Wait!" Ruby tended a book. "You forgot it in classroom last time, so I keep it."

Sapphire recognised her potions book. "Thanks..."

"See you in class." Ruby smiled and headed to Ravenclaw Tower. Sapphire looked at him until he disappeared.

* * *

When Sapphire arrived in her Common Room, she saw Red and Yellow on the couch with their respective electric mouse Pokémon, Pika and Chuchu. Sapphire wondered how Yellow managed to sneak in their Common Room without being recognised as Hufflepuff student. She always wore Red's cap when it happened. This cap must be magical.

"Good evening, Sapphire" Yellow said softly. Red greeted her junior with a smile and played with Pika.

"Hi!" Sapphire smiled back and slumped on a free armchair. Her small and chick fire-type Pokémon, Chamo, jumped on her lap to cuddle her master.

"How was your detention?" Red asked.

"We cleaned all cauldrons and jars without magic." Sapphire said and tickled Chamo. Red let out a relief sigh: his past detentions with Professor Sabrina were tougher than now.

"Did you argue with Ruby?" He asked. His Chaser player groaned as reply. "Did you make up with him?"

"Yeah, we did." Sapphire said with a small voice. Red and Yellow smiled.

"Are you friends now?" Yellow asked.

Sapphire didn't respond. To tell the truth, she couldn't consider him as a friend. They met and talked only few times. Well, actually they argued more than talking. So she didn't think it was a friendship, strictly speaking.

"No, I don't think so." Sapphire responded. "He is my rival!" She said with a challenging grin.

Red smiled widely to his junior. Maybe her relationship with Ruby would be similar to his friendship with Green, his Slytherin best friend.

"You finally find your book," Red stated and pointed it on Sapphire's lap.

"Yup, I forgot it in classroom. Prissy boy kept it and returned to me," Sapphire nodded. She opened her book. All of sudden, a firecracker sound and blue sparkles came out from it. The abrupt sound scared Chamo. The chick pet got upset and stuck out her chest, ready to burst out flames.

"Oh no!" Sapphire said, quickly headed Chamo to the fireplace. Her small pet burst out her anger flames, which increased tremendously the flames of the hearth. Red sweatdropped and was impressed to see how a small chick can let out such huge flames. Meanwhile, Yellow gripped her boyfriend's hand. When Chamo stopped to let out flames, she turned back to her master asking for a hug.

"Alright, ya get a little scared," Sapphire let out a relief sigh and cuddled her Pokémon. "Sorry, when Chamo gets upset, she can burn anythin'!"

"It's ok!" Red said. He kissed Yellow's head to reassure her. She still held her boyfriend's hand.

Sapphire frowned at the thought Ruby may cast a spell on her book. When she returned to her seat, she saw a paper note and a red scarf on her armchair. She raised an eyebrow.

"It came out from your book," Red said, as he rose from the couch and took his wand. When he cast an anti-jinx spell, some blue sparkles appeared again. And they were very familiar to Red.

"It's Blue's spell, nothing to worry," Red let out a relief sigh. Sapphire looked worried, but she trusted her senior. She took the note.

"Can you read it?" Yellow asked with curiosity. Sapphire nodded.

" ' _There is something I need to tell you._ _Please, sneeze into the crook of your arm or shoulder! I knitted this scarf since you're wearing so little clothes. Winter is approaching!'_ What an ass!" Sapphire gritted her teeth. Reluctantly, she took the red scarf on her hands. She could feel the scarf was knitted neatly. The patterns were well done and pretty.

' _He did it by himself…'_ Sapphire thought and put the scarf around her neck. A light mint aroma invaded her.

"You look good with the scarf!" Yellow said with a sweet tone. Chuchu nodded, agreed with her master.

"That's the perfect timing with the coming winter," Red added.

Sapphire nodded shyly and touched the scarf. Chamo looked curiously at the scarf, sniffed it and sneaked between her master's neck and the scarf. Sapphire smiled softly. Maybe Ruby wasn't as bad as she thought.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally introduced Pokemon in Hogwarts! Pika, Chuchu and Chamo are considered as pets, like cat/owl/frog in Harry Potter. Pokémon in this universe are not trained for battles or contests. They are considered as Magical creatures. Every student can bring a Pokémon as a pet with them. Each dex holders bring a Pokemon with them, but I decided to not choose the final evolution form. I don't think Hogwarts Castle is enough big to welcome Pokémon like Blastoise or Ronflex haha. And first forms are very cute!**

 **In RS chapters, Ruby gave clothes to Sapphire. I wanted to keep this idea, because it's a sort of proof of their bond. So I decided to replace clothes with a scarf!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover party

**Author's note: Hello guys! Thank you again for the reviews/followings/favourites! It makes me want to do my best in this story! Here the new chapter, with a focus on girls dexholders! I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sleepover party**

Sapphire walked to Owlery with Chamo inside her winter cloak. Her little pet kept Sapphire warm from the cold and drafty room. Going to Owlery at the beginning of winter was always a bad idea. But the brunette must send her letter. She was wearing the scarf that Ruby gave her, even if she was reluctant to wear it at the beginning. Wasn't it weird to receive a handmade scarf from a guy?

Sapphire hated winter. She grew up in a tropical climate region, so she wasn't used of a freezing climate. Chamo started to wriggle. Sapphire got it as a signal to hurry. She chuckled at her Pokémon: it appeared that they shared many traits. When she arrived in the Owlery, she knew she wasn't alone. She recognised a familiar white beanie and Ravenclaw colours on winter cloak. Ruby was tying a letter on a Taillow's leg.

"Hey." Ruby said and sent off the bird. "You're wearing my scarf." He added with a boyish grin.

Sapphire was blushing, but Ruby didn't notice it since her cheeks were already red because of the cold weather.

"Don't be so happy. I only wear it 'cause Chamo uses my Gryffindor scarf as her blanket."

"Chamo?" Ruby asked.

Hearing her surname, the small fire chick pulled out her head from Sapphire's winter cloak. Chamo tilted slightly her head and looked Ruby with curiosity.

"My fire-type Pokémon pet. Don't make her angry or she will burn ya," Sapphire prevented with a grin.

Ruby smiled and tended his hand to her pet. Chamo sniffed his gloves and nodded to let him petting her head. Chamo seemed to like Ruby, so Sapphire guessed that he wasn't a bad person.

"Sending a letter too?" Ruby asked and stroked Chamo's cheek.

"Yeah, to my Papa" Sapphire nodded and showed the letter on her hand.

Sapphire was looking around to find her Pokémon bird. She finally heard a familiar chirping. A Swablu came and perched on her head, like a fluffy hat.

"What a pretty Swablu!" Ruby said with admiration. "Its wings are so fluffy and white! It looks like cloud!"

Ruby took his glasses from his pocket and wore them. He approached the Pokémon to have a better look. Swablu smiled happily to Ruby.

"She's not mine, Coach Winona lent her to me for delivering letters." Sapphire explained. Swablu went to the brunette's shoulder and rubbed her cheek against Chamo. The two birds Pokémon were good friends.

"The Quidditch player Winona?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. It's thanks to her that I joined Gryffindor team. She trained me durin' Summer break."

Swablu went to Sapphire's forearm. Sapphire was tying her letter to Cotton bird tail. The brunette approached to the window. She stroked Swablu before letting the Pokémon fly to the destination. Chamo sneezed and wriggled again. The small chick returned inside her master's cloak.

"Time to go to a warmer place." Ruby said with a chuckle. Sapphire smiled and walked away. They quickly left the freezing Owlery room. Back inside the castle, Sapphire burst out laughing: Ruby's glasses were covered by steam.

"Stop making fun of me." Ruby said with annoyance and cleaned his glasses.

"Oh c'mon, don't be so whiny!"

"I'm not whiny!"

"Ya are!"

"Hey wild girl!" Gold called her. Crystal was with him, her arms were crossed.

"Gold, Crys! Hi!" Sapphire greeted as she went closer to them. As Ruby followed her, Gold gave him a broad smile. He ignored him and nodded at them.

"Hello Sapphire. What are you doing here?" Crystal asked with a smile.

"Sendin' a letter to Papa. I'll spend winter holidays at home." Sapphire responded with a grin. Crystal smiled: she knew how much her friend missed her hometown.

"Did you go to Owlery together?" She asked.

"No, we met there." Ruby responded.

"A secret date…" Gold whistled as he threw a dirty look to Sapphire. She blushed of embarrassment and glared at her friend. Ruby stayed calm, but frowned.

"That's not a date!" Sapphire shouted.

"You are blushing!"

"I am not!" Sapphire pressed her hands on her cheeks. Gold burst into laughter and put his arm around her small shoulder. He loved teasing her. This friendly gesture caught Ruby and Crystal's eyes. Gold noticed his favourite prefect's frowning face, so he released Sapphire.

"Don't be jealous, Super Serious gal" Gold said as he grabbed her waist. Crystal blushed and crushed his foot.

"Don't touch me!" Crystal said furiously. Ruby and Sapphire sweatdropped.

"They should get a room," Sapphire said bluntly which made Ruby chuckle. Crystal's face went crimson, while Gold smirked with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Sapphire!" Crystal yelled, but her friend shrugged in response. Ruby was amused of the situation. It was seldom to see his prefect embarrassed like that. Crystal cleared her throat and tended a letter to Sapphire

"By the way, Blue asked me to give you this," She said, eager to change topic conversation.

When Sapphire read her letter, Gold tried to peek at the letter, but Crystal hit his head.

"It hurts!" Gold cried out, but still looked at the letter. "Oh, another girls' sleepover party!"

"Don't dare to spy on us," Crystal said with a serious tone.

Every month, Blue, Crystal, Platina, Sapphire and Yellow gathered together for a girls' evening. It was a sort of custom that Blue organised every month. They usually had a tea time (prepared by Platina), pampering themselves, playing games (for Sapphire), reading (for Crystal) and of course, gossip-talk and boy-talk. They would sleepover in the Room of Requirement, which Blue found during her First year. Even if the girls were annoyed by Blue's uncomfortable questions, they loved their monthly reunion.

Sapphire smiled all over her face. Even if they mostly did girly things, she actually loved to spend time with her girl friends. Sometimes she missed feminine's company. Blue, Crystal and Platina were in the same House, so it was easier for them to meet. But for Sapphire and Yellow, they were mostly with boys.

"You also go to Blue's girls party?" Ruby asked with an astonished tone.

"Why are ya so surprised?" Sapphire frowned.

"Well, you are not into girls' things. That's odd, you sounded more like a girl now."

Sapphire got angry and put her hands on her waist. "That's really rude! And for yer information, I'm a girl!"

"Sapphire…" Crystal tried to calm down her friend.

"I don't want to hear this Sissy boy!" Sapphire snapped and walked away. Crystal followed her, trying to comfort her.

Gold put his arm around Ruby. The Ravenclaw boy tried to get away from his grip.

"You made your girlfriend mad again, Fashion lad." Gold said with a false sad tone.

"She is not my girlfriend…" Ruby retorted. "And why do you guys always call me with weird nicknames!?"

* * *

"Do you want some tea, Senior Sapphire?" Platina poured a cup of tea.

"Yes, thanks Platina!" Sapphire said while changing her clothes to her pajama.

"My pleasure."

They were currently in the Room of Requirement which was arranged to Blue's liking. It was very similar to Japanese interior design with mats and a big futon with cushions and blankets, big enough for them to sleep together. They were sitting around the low table, drinking tea and eating colourful pastries that Platina baked with Diamond.

While Blue manicured her nails, Crystal brushed Yellow's blond hair. Sapphire joined them as she sat on a cushion. Chamo and Chumee, Crystal's Smoochum, were playing together. Chuchu was taking a nap on her master's lap, as Platina's Piplup was resting on her lap as well. Jilly, Blue's Jigglypuff, was flying in the room.

"Our girls' night can start!" Blue said when finished her manicure. "What happened since our last reunion? Tell me everything!"

Crystal continued to brush Yellow's hair while Sapphire ate a cupcake. Seeing that no one would talk first and fearing to hurt Blue's feelings, Platina spoke.

"Everything is going well, Senior Blue." Platina said. Blue nodded, still waiting for gossip information.

"Nothing else?" Blue asked. Platina thought a moment.

"I will spend my Christmas Holidays back to my hometown."

Blue sighed. She wanted something more… exciting.

"I invited Dia and Pearl to my house." Platina added. Blue raised suddenly like a spring which startled Sapphire. The Gryffindor girl coughed, Platina tapped lightly her back.

"Interesting!" Blue smirked. "By the way, I have a question, Platina~!"

"Yes, Senior Blue?" Platina nodded.

"Who do you like more, Diamond or Pearl?"

"I like both of them." She said with a polite smile.

"But one day, you have to choose one of them!"

Platina blinked quickly. Crystal sighed and Sapphire glanced at both of her friends with a curious look.

"Why should I choose one? I like both of them in equally way. They are both my partners and best friends," Platina explained.

"You are still innocent as always," Blue sighed. Platina tilted her head in an adorable angle. Blue's attention turned to Yellow.

"How is it going with Red?" Blue smirked as she put her chin on her hand. Yellow blushed.

"It goes well." She shyly responded. Blue slowly nodded.

"Which stage are you now?"

"Stage?"

"Yes. Like stage one is dating, then stage 2 holding hand, and then kissing, making-out and so on!"

Yellow turned crimson. "I don't want to talk about it…" she mumbled.

"Come on, Yellow! We are best friends! And it's girls' night! It's the perfect time to tell secrets! We are all curious about your relationship with the most popular Gryffindor guy!" Blue winked.

Sapphire and Platina looked at their Hufflepuff friend with a smile, eager to know details too. Even Crystal stopped to brush her hair. Red and Yellow became a couple during their Sixth year, even if they loved each other since their first year. Red's obliviousness and Yellow's shyness didn't help at all. Red even thought Yellow was a boy! Luckily, Blue supported and helped Yellow. Eventually, puberty strunk. Red became more and more aware of Yellow and finally discovered his feelings for her.

The blond Hufflepuff took a deep breath and took her courage in her hands, hoping to be as brave as her boyfriend.

"We made out!" She exclaimed while closing her eyes, full of embarrassment. Yellow quickly hid her face with her hands.

A "Ooooh!" resonated in chorus in the room. Blue was very excited that she was unable to stand still.

"I am so proud of you, Yellow!" Blue said as she clapped her hands.

"You sound like her mother, Blue" Crystal commented.

"You don't know how much I endured! Since our First year in Hogwarts, I saw them fall in love to each other, but too nervous to make any move! It was frustrating! I wanted my shipping to be canon!"

Crystal, Sapphire and Platina sweatdropped. Blue had a tendency to ship her friends together. Sapphire was lucky to be the only one who was spared from it. Well, for the moment.

"What about you, Crys?" Blue asked with a smile.

"What about me?" Crystal asked and brushed again Yellow's hair.

"Well, you and a certain black-haired guy with golden eyes."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yer face is always like a tamago berry everytime you see Gold." Sapphire said.

"Sapphire!" Crystal protested with a blush in her face. Blue smirked.

"That's true! It's so obvious that yer meant for each other!" Sapphire said. "I see Gold everyday and I can see he's treatin' ya in a different way than the other girls!"

Crystal blushed. "H-He is so annoying and immature! He always made fun of me!" She stuttered.

"'Cause he likes ya," Sapphire stated.

"Some guys are like that," Blue explained. "When they tease or make fun of a girl, it means they like her. Being mean is a affection sign."

All girls agreed and nodded. Crystal still blushed and stopped to stand up to her stubborn friends. Sapphire came closer to her and tapped her back.

"Don't worry, I'll say nothin' to Gold!" Sapphire smiled. Crystal frowned.

"And what about you and Ruby?" Crystal asked. Sapphire's cheerful smile turned into a repulsed face.

"There is nothin' between Sissy boy and me."

"Opposites attract," Blue said with an evil smile.

"There's no way I would be interested in this weak boy! He irritates me!"

"Then why do you wear this scarf he knitted for you?"

Sapphire felt her heartbeat getting faster, but ignored it.

"I can't refuse a present," She shrugged. "Anyway, I already like someone, I don't nee-"

"WHAT!"

Blue raised up so suddenly, the cups moved. Thankfully, Platina caught one of the teacups before it spilled. Crystal let down her hairbrush and Yellow looked at Sapphire with wide eyes.

"W-What did you say!?" Crystal finally spoke.

"I already like someone. Why are ya so surprised? It's not a big thin', I-"

"IT'S A BIG THING!" Blue exclaimed. "Who are you in love with!? When it happened!? Tell us all details!"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sapphire muttered under her breath.

Platina came closer to Sapphire, very curious now. The Gryffindor student felt uncomfortable. She wasn't used to be in center of attention (except during Quidditch game, but she wasn't the only player). All her friends stared at her with puppy eyes.

"Alright, you get me! I will tell you!" Sapphire groaned. All girls exclaimed with joy. Blue give high fives to her friends. They all stared Sapphire with interest, making a circle around her. The Gryffindor girl swallowed hardly and plucked up her courage.

"I met him durin' my childhood. It happened a long time ago… I don't even remember his face. He's the son of Papa's good pal. Papa and I went to his place. We were together for only few days, but I can't remember a more enjoyable time in my life…" Sapphire said with a blush.

All her friends smiled tenderly at their friend's romantic side. Since Sapphire was a tomboy, it was seldom to see her shy and embarrassed about love.

"I…" Sapphire was hesitant to continue, but her friends nodded to encourage her to continue. "This sounds like a lie but… I used to be a very delicate girl."

All girls stared at her blankly. Sapphire felt hurt and wanted to run away, but Blue spoke before she could move.

"We all know it."

"What?"

"Remember when we visited you, last summer?" Sapphire nodded. "We saw your childhood pictures when you showed the forest with Yellow."

Blue took her wand and cast a spell. A picture fell on her hand and showed it to her friends. It was a picture a young Sapphire with pink and lacy dress. The Gryffindor teen reddened.

"How did you get this picture!?" Sapphire yelled.

"Your father showed us! I did a copy, because you were so cute with this dress!" Blue squeaked. Sapphire silently cursed her beloved father.

"Could you continue your story?" Yellow said with a shy voice.

Sapphire sighed and nodded. She couldn't stay mad too long at her girl friends. She kept in mind to hide her childhood pictures in a better place.

"We spent all days together, playin' and explorin' around. He was very agile and strong. He was already very familiar with magic. A cool boy." Sapphire said with a smile. "Those were the happiest days of our lives… But one incident ended everything."

Sapphire looked at her hands with a painful look.

"This boy was badly injured on his head after protecting me from a dragon Pokémon, Salamence. He did his best to protect me, but I just cried. I can never forgive my own reaction after he saved me. I ruined his dignity."

Sapphire closed her eyes. Even if she didn't remember her childhood friend's face, she still remembered his blood all other his head and his clothes. She still remembered his boyish smile when he tended his hand. And she still remembered how paralysed she was. Platina touched her hand and gave her a small smile. Sapphire smiled and pressed lightly her friend's comforting hand.

"I realised that my weakness and inability to fight had caused him to get hurt badly. I was a burden to him. So I decided to become stronger. I learned to control and use properly magic. I learned to protect myself and those whom I care about. And when we meet again, I must show him how much I changed." Sapphire said with determination.

Her friends smiled at her. They now understood why Sapphire changed into an independant and strong witch.

"Did you try to find him?" Platina asked. Sapphire shook her head.

"No, I don't even remember his face."

"Aren't you curious to know what he became? Maybe he is in Hogwarts too!" Yellow said.

"A childhood sweetheart love story! Sapphire, I would be glad to help you to find him!" Blue exclaimed.

Sapphire's eyes widened and shook her head. "No, thanks!"

"Why not? Blue successfully found her parents," Crystal asked. "Don't you want to meet him?"

"Let Big sister Blue helping you!" Blue put her arms around Sapphire.

Sapphire was reluctant, but ended to laugh with them. She knew that her friends were as stubborn as her. She was glad to have such good friends. Talking about her first love brought back nice feelings. Sapphire wondered how her childhood friend was doing now. Maybe he was also a Hogwarts student. Maybe in the same House as she was. She hoped he was always the same boy she fell in love.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sapphire told to her friends about her first love! And of course, she still doesn't know that her childhood friend is actually a certain red-eyed boy haha. I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to write a chapter about girls friendship. Even if Sapphire is a tomboy, she still have this girly side (like that time when she talked with Winona about how romantic was a wedding on a boat). I didn't want to write a stereotypical girls sleepover party, so I hope it went well. I always love doing sleepover with my girl friends! It's always enjoyable time where we talk about random stuffs, playing games and do some girly things like masks haha!**


	5. Chapter 5: Patronus

**Author's note: Hi guys! First of all, thank you so much for the lovely reviews! It motivates me to write more about this story. I feel unsecure about my writing because English is actually not my mothertongue and I don't really like my writing way (even when I write in French, I don't like it haha. Maybe I'm too hard with myself). But I'm working on it! I felt relieved that last chapter wasn't so-called stereotypical hehe. Here the new chapter. Hope you will enjoy and feel free to let a review :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Patronus**

Sapphire's favourite class was Defence Against the Dark Arts. She enjoyed learning new spells and to her opinion, practical approach was the best way to learn.

Today, DADA class was about Patronus Charm. Sapphire was very excited to see how her Patronus would look like. She really wanted to master this charm, especially for final exam. The DADA O.W.L. practical exam was composed counter-jinxes, defensive spells, Riddikulus and Patronus Charm (for bonus points). Sapphire was confident about all the charms, apart Riddikulus. During her 3rd year, she didn't learn Riddikulus because she was sick. So she never had the chance to practice this charm.

Sapphire was listening with attention to Professor Cynthia's lecture. Cynthia was an Auror before becoming DADA professor. She decided to take one year off from her Auror activities to teach in Hogwarts. Even if it was only for a short time, Cynthia enjoyed teaching her students.

"To successfully cast the spell, you must muster your happiest memory. The happier the memory, the better the charm will work. Time for practice." Professor Cynthia said with a warm smile.

Sapphire quickly moved to the practice space. She was thinking about a happy memory, but her eyes caught familiar red-blood eyes. Sapphire quickly turned away, remembering how upset she was the last time she met him. Ruby looked confused and slowly approached her.

"Hey," Ruby greeted.

Sapphire glanced, and then ignored him. She wasn't able to muster any happy memory with him around her. Ruby frowned and touched her shoulder.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Ruby asked. Even if he spoke with a calm tone, Sapphire heard a slight worry tone.

"Ya were an ass back at that time!" Sapphire snapped with a slight blush on her cheek. Ruby blinked for several seconds.

"I thought you forgot about it."

"Well, I don'!" Sapphire crossed her arms. Ruby guessed that she wanted an apology. He was secretly enjoying her cute pouting face.

"I get it, sorry." He apologized.

Sapphire frowned, but slowly uncrossed her arms. She was still unsure about his sincerity. Ruby looked her in the eye. It was the first time he took time to observe her deep blue eyes similar to sapphire gemstone. He had the uncanny sensation of a déjà vu.

"I accept your apology… N-Now stop staring at me," Sapphire said, feeling uneasy by his intense gaze.

Ruby broke away from her and scratched nervously his neck. An awkward silence took place between them. Sapphire decided to focus on practicing Patronus charm instead of Ruby. She whispered several times the incantation, enunciating each syllable.

"Expecto Patronum!" Sapphire pointed her wand. A small silver light let out from her wand. It wasn't perfect, but it was a good start.

"Nice try, Sapphire" Professor Cynthia said with a smile. "What did you think?"

"Papa and my hometown."

"Very well, but I think you need to think more. The key of this charm is thinking about your happiest memory. Allow it to fill you up, lose yourself…" Professor Cynthia touched her student's hand. "Draw circles with your wand, it will increase the power of your spell."

Sapphire nodded with enthusiasm. She really liked Professor Cynthia's teaching skills, in addition of being a powerful witch. While the Gryffindor girl took in consideration her teacher's advices, Professor Cynthia turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, it's your turn." Ruby nodded and conjured the charm.

"Expecto Patronum" A thick silver smoke came out from his wand. Sapphire looked amazed: she never thought that Prissy boy would do a better first try than her!

"Very good, Ruby." Cynthia praised with a smile. "You cast an almost incorporeal form. That's a good attempt. As expected from Norman's son."

Ruby frowned and looked away as Professor Cynthia walked away to help other students. He didn't enjoy when his professors praised his skills were inherited from his father. It was frustrating for him to not be recognised by his own capacities. He looked at Sapphire, who was too focused on casting her charm to hear what Professor Cynthia said.

Sapphire was thinking about the first time she fled on her broomstick, but it wasn't enough powerful. What about her first Quidditch match? Sapphire shook her head: she needed happier memories. She thought about her childhood. The memory of her late mother was blurry: she died when Sapphire was only three years old. It was bittersweet memory for Sapphire, so maybe it wasn't the best memory to think for Patronus. Then, she remembered her conversation with her girlfriends about her first love and good play days with him. It was one of her happiest memories. Sapphire raised her wand and drew a circle.

"Expecto Patronum!" As she pointed her wand, a light smoke came out.

"Great!" Ruby exclaimed.

Sapphire nodded and focused on her childhood memories: when her first love helping her to climb the tree, when she whipped his face after eating a cookie, when he held her hand… Silver smoke became thicker, Sapphire couldn't help but smiled.

"Look, it's workin'!" She enthused and looked at her rival. Ruby's face split into a boyish smile. Sapphire could feel the beat of her heart getting faster. A familiar feeling was coming back to the surface. She felt a strange knot in her stomach. The silver smoke became a blurry shape with a stronger light.

"Keep going, Sapphire!" Ruby cheered on, but suddenly the Gryffindor girl blinked and lost her focus. The silver light disappeared as fast it appeared.

Sapphire lowered her wand and looked nervously her hand. She wondered why her Patronus get suddenly stronger. This charm was more difficult than she expected. She was glad to conjure an incorporeal form, but she still had a long way to go.

"What did you think?" Ruby asked with curiosity.

"Huh?" Sapphire raised her head, back in reality.

"What is your happiest memory?" Ruby demanded.

Sapphire's cheek turned to a light pink. She didn't want to mention her first love with him.

"My childhood." Sapphire replied with a soft smile.

Ruby's eyes widened with surprise. He also thought about some childhood memories to cast his incomplete Patronus. Seeing Sapphire's soft side made him feel some unknown feelings. He looked away, his rival glanced at him and tilted her head.

"What?" Ruby asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Yer weird today." Sapphire said. Ruby swallowed his saliva. "Nicer than usual."

She shrugged and then walked away to join Wally and Emerald. The Slytherin blond student looked angry as he tried to cast his Patronus, while Wally was smiling at Sapphire. Ruby observed them from distance, lost in his thought. His peaceful daily life became livelier since he met Sapphire. Even if he would never admit it loudly, he was actually glad that he had met her.

* * *

"How yer Patronus looks like?" Sapphire asked.

Sapphire, Red and Gold were eating their dinner in the Great Hall. Red put his fork down and took his glass in his other hand.

"My Patronus is Pika," Red replied with a smile.

"And what do ya think?" Sapphire asked with curiosity. She really wanted to successfully cast her Patronus.

"Hum, well. Happy memories." Red said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"I know," Sapphire nodded. "Professor Cynthia said the happier the memory, the better the charm will work. So what do ya specifically think?"

"He obviously thinks about Yellow!" Gold exclaimed with a grin. "His Patronus used to be a Poliwrath, but since he finally realised his feelings for Yellow, it became a Pikachu!"

"Patronus can change form?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, if the caster goes through an emotional upheaval of some sort, like falling in eternal and unchanging love." Gold responded with an arrogant grin.

Red put his glass on table and stared at his junior. "How do you know it? You never listen in class!"

"Super serious gal told me." Gold smirked.

' _Of course.'_ Red and Sapphire thought and sweatdropped. Sapphire turned back to Red with a big smile.

"So yer Patronus changed because of Yellow? That's so romantic!" Sapphire squealed with sparkles in her eyes.

Red felt embarrassed but happy. When Green discovered his Patronus' new form, he didn't have the same enthusiasm as his junior. No, Green was stern like always. But Red caught a slight disappointment in his best friend's eyes.

"It's a difficult charm, Sapphire. I practiced a lot before successfully perform my Patronus." Red said. "But I'm sure you will cast it perfectly."

Sapphire nodded and smiled at her senior. Red always had this natural gift to give confidence to his friends.

"What about yours, Gold?" Sapphire interrogated.

"My Patronus looks like Explotaro," Gold said proudly. "And I'm thinking about-"

"I don't want to know." Sapphire cut him. "Ya certainly think about girls from yer dirty magazines."

"I'm not pervert!"

"Ya are!"

"I agree with Sapphire" Red nodded.

Gold pouted while Sapphire gave a high five to Red. When they were eating their desserts, Blue and Silver (grabbed by her) went to their table.

"Hey guys!" Blue greeted cheerfully and Silver gave a nod.

"Big sis'!" Gold said with a flirting grin. "Did the sun just come out or did you just smile at me?"

Red and Sapphire sighed and shook their heads. While Blue chuckled, Silver looked at his best friend with a frown.

"That's so lame, Gold." Silver said sternly.

"Hi mood-killer, nice to see you too," Gold responded. Blue touched Silver's cheek and gave him a smile.

"It's ok Silver," Blue said with a faint smile.

The Slytherin boy blushed slightly. His childhood friend had this habit to touch his cheek to reassure him. Silver looked away and caught Gold giving him a teasing smirk. The red-haired boy prevented himself from casting a spell on his friend.

"We're here for you, Sapphire!" Blue announced with a grin.

"Huh?" Sapphire mumbled while munching a Bluk poffin.

Blue gestured Red to move from the seat in order to sit next Sapphire. Red groaned and executed. Sapphire sweatdropped: she always wondered how Blue can have a full control on her Quidditch captain.

"We are here to help you!" Blue enthused.

"Abou' what?" Sapphire was still chewing her sweet. Blue noticed a crumb on her friend's cheek. She took it off with her thumb and ate it. Gold stared at them with wide eyes. He grabbed a razz poffin and ate it tactlessly, making his face full of crumbs. Guessing what he wanted to do, Silver slapped the back of his head. Gold glowered to him, but his best friend ignored him.

"To find your first love, of course!" Blue chirped.

Sapphire flushed and let out a forced laugh. "Yer jokin', right?"

"Of course not!" Blue blinked several times. "I even asked Silver to help! Investigation is his strong point!"

Silver nodded slowly. Sapphire's eyes widened and she looked frantically at the two childhood friends.

"B-But I don't need it!" Sapphire stammered. "It had been ten years now! I don't even remember his face! And why do ya want to find him!?"

"I want you to be happy! Trust me, I will find your first love! Challenge accepted by Big Sis' Blue!" Blue winked.

"Wait, first love?" Gold asked. "Sapph', you like someone?"

"No!" Sapphire answered too quickly. Her crimson cheeks obviously showed the opposite.

"She does!" Blue refuted. "She is in love with her childhood friend, but she is too shy to admit it!"

"Interesting, our wild friend is actually a sweet girl!" Gold whistled. Sapphire turned to Red.

"Please, help me!" She asked desperately. Red cleared his throat.

"Blue, you shouldn't get into people's business."

"Say the one who needed my help for his love confession to Yellow!" Blue exclaimed. Red looked blankly at her and then turned back to Sapphire.

"Sorry." He apologised.

Sapphire's face expression changed to a horrified one. She wanted to leave, but Blue caught her shoulders before she could move.

"Now my sweet Sapphy, I need you to give me some information~"

Silver used a charm to appear a note and a pen. From an external view, Blue looked like a detective with Silver as her assistant. Sapphire swallowed hard.

"You said that you met him at his place. Do you remember where exactly?" Blue interrogated.

"No, but I know it was in Jotho."

"Jotho!?" Gold exclaimed. "This is where Crys and I are from!"

"Silver and I know very well Jotho too," Blue said with a soft voice.

Silver nodded and wrote information. Sapphire knew that Silver and Blue shared a dark childhood together: they got kidnapped by powerful dark wizards when they were kids. Few years of captivity, they managed to run away. Their abductors get caught by Aurors and were imprisoned. After those traumatic years, Blue and Silver decided to trust no one, but themselves. However, when they entered in Hogwarts, they opened up and found trustworthy friends. They recovered a liking for life and even managed to find their biological parents again. It was hard for Silver to discover that his father was a former leader of a group of dark wizards. To make it easier, Silver lived part time with Blue and her parents and the other time with his father.

"How old were you at this time?" Blue asked with a cheerful smile.

"Huh… Five, I think" Sapphire retorted.

"A childhood sweetheart," Red commented with a soft smile. All his friends looked at him with raised eyebrows. It was completely out of his character. Red cleared his throat and looked at his empty plate with interest.

"It was a Salamence, right?" Blue demanded. Sapphire trembled a little and gave a nod. "That's odd, Salamences are from Hoenn, not Jotho." Blue whispered to herself.

"I will do some research about this Pokémon," Silver said. Blue gave him a smile.

"You said he protected you right?" Blue asked.

"Yes, he was injured on his head." Sapphire pointed her forehead.

"Then he may have some physical sequelae, like a scar." Blue muttered under her breath. She gestured Silver to take note of this. "We will check at every student with a scar on forehead. Sapphire, any other things you remember? Anything can help."

Sapphire didn't respond. It was hard to remember memories from ten years ago. After the incident with her childhood friend, she did her best to become stronger and independent. She mostly spent the rest of her childhood time at helping her father on his field studies and exploring her region. She frowned and tried hard to find any clue.

"Sorry, I don't remember." Sapphire murmured. Blue gave her a comforting smile.

"It's alright. Maybe your father knows more? You can ask him when you go back in Littleroot during winter holidays." Blue advised. Sapphire nodded but was still puzzled.

"Why don't give you her a Memory potion?" Gold suggested. Red, Blue, Silver and Sapphire stared at him. "What? It will help her."

"Gold." Red placed his hand on Gold's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"He's so unpredictable, right?" Blue affirmed. Silver and Sapphire nodded.

"What!?" Gold cried out. "I said nothing wrong!"

"Idiot, it's a good idea," Silver said as he was writing on his notebook. "I will need some Murkrow feathers…" he whispered to himself.

Sapphire was worried about the idea of Memory potion. What if the potion was badly brewed and she got amnesia? Especially if it was brewed by Gold. He was awful at this discipline. Blue placed her hand on Sapphire's shoulder to reassure her.

"Don't worry, Silver is very good in Potions class. And we can ask Diamond for help. This kid is a prodigy at brewing potions." Blue comforted her and glanced at Silver.

The red-haired boy looked at his adopted sister and then at Sapphire. He gave her a small smile, which made Sapphire blushed. She wasn't used to see her mysterious friend's smiling. Sapphire raised her eyes and looked at the enchanted ceiling. The floating candles contrasted with the snow falling from the starry sky. Winter was here and Christmas holidays were approaching.

* * *

 **Author's note: Patronus is my favourite charm. I always wondered how my Patronus would look like if I was a witch haha. Patronus-shapes are Pokémon instead of animals! Some Patronus can change from its previous form because of love, like Tonks and Snape in HP books (werewolf and doe). It's the same for Red! He shared the same Patronus as Yellow.  
Silver finally appeared! I changed his story with Blue to fit with HP universe, I hope it sounds fine.**


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas holidays

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews/favourites/follows! I'm sorry if I don't reply to you individually, but I really appreciate your reviews! Now, here is the new chapter! I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Christmas holidays**

"Sapphire!"

Sapphire looked up and saw her father. She was in front of a large basin and tried to give a bath to Chamo and Ronono, her steel-type Pokémon Aron. She struggled to keep them in the water since they weren't in fond of it. So as revenge, her Pokémon splashed and made her soaked. Even if it was supposed to be winter, the weather was great and mild in Hoenn. Sapphire was only wearing a plain shirt and rolled-up trousers. Her father looked at her with amusement.

Professor Birch was a famous professor, who was working in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He specialized on Magical creatures named Pokémon. He studied and dealt with all duties and problems concerning them. During his youth, he studied in Hogwarts and sorted as Gryffindor, like his daughter. At this time, Professor Birch was average student, but revealed to be a prodigy at Care of Magical Creatures class as being " _an outdoor type_ ". After graduating, he travelled around the world to study Pokémon. Sapphire inherited his traits for outdoor activities and her love for magical creatures and travelling.

"It's almost time to go to our New Year eve party," Professor Birch said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Sapphire got to her feet. She brought towels to dry her pets.

Every time Sapphire came back home for winter break, they usually spent their Christmas only together and their New Year eve with famous wizards from Ministry (thanks to Professor Birch's notoriety). But this year, the professor was invited by his long-time friend and neighbour, Norman. Even if they moved in five years ago, Sapphire never got the chance to meet her neighbours. When she was back in Hoenn, she was mostly out of town.

"I'm ready!" Sapphire grinned when she was done with drying her Pokémon. Her father blinked several times.

"Don't you want to change your clothes?" He asked.

"Nah, I am good." Her daughter shook her head.

"You're soaked! Change your clothes before you catch a cold." Professor Birch ordered.

Sapphire pouted, but executed. She climbed the wall of their house to go inside her bedroom. Professor Birch shook slightly his head: his daughter rarely used the front door.

Sapphire's bedroom was messy with many clothes and berries all over the room. A big Wailmer plush was in middle of the mess. When she finished drying herself, Sapphire changed her clothes to a red wine long-sleeves shirt, a navy short and tights. She stared at the hairbrush on the desk. Ruby's face popped up in her mind and she remembered what he said about her hair. She groaned and left her room. Her hair was perfect as they were now! When she descended the stairs, Professor Birch was waiting for her with a bottle of champagne for their neighbours.

"I never met our neighbours," Sapphire said as her father was closing the door.

"Really?" Professor Birch said with surprise, Sapphire shrugged. "Well, you were always out of town when you are back in Littleroot. Last summer when your friends were here, our neighbours travelled to Sevii Islands. You missed them again!" He added with a laugh.

Sapphire blushed of embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's fine!" Her father reassured. "I also spent all my time travelling when I was at your age."

Their neighbours lived only few meters from their house. When they arrived in front of the door, Professor Birch knocked. They heard a female's voice saying " _Coming!_ ".

"Mitsuko is a Muggle, but she is very familiar with magic. Her husband is Norman. I guess you heard about him, he is an Auror. I met him when we were students. They have a son who is also studying in Hogwarts. Maybe you already met him! Well, when you were kid, yo-"

"Good evening!"

A middle-age woman greeted them. Her hair was a light soft brown and one piece of hair stuck up. She had a kind and calm aura; her eyes were wide and friendly. What caught Sapphire's attention was the colour of her eyes: blood red.

"Good evening! Thank you for inviting us!" Professor Birch greeted and gave her the bottle of champagne. "A present for the invitation."

"Thank you! It's a pleasure to have you for the New Year eve!" Mitsuko laughed and turned to Sapphire. "You must be Sapphire, I finally see you again!" She grabbed Sapphire's hands.

"Nice to meet you," Sapphire said with a tiny voice. Her neighbour giggled.

"I guess you were too young to remember me! You grew up so much since the last time I saw you! You became a beautiful lady, just like your mother," She gave her a soft smile and pressed lightly her hands.

' _Mama…?'_ Sapphire thought and blushed. _'So she knew her…_ '

"Where is my busy buddy?" Professor Birch asked with a grin.

"He is still at work! Please, come inside!"

Sapphire entered in the house and looked around. It looked like a normal wizard house, except some muggle objects like a television in the living room or a telephone.

"Sweetie, our guests are here!" Mitsuko called through the stairs.

"Coming!"

"This boy is always stuck in his room," She sighed and gestured to sit on the couch.

"Then he's the opposite of Sapphire!" Professor Birch laughed, as his daughter looked at him with embarrassment. "When she is back in town, she's always outdoor, exploring her surrounding or travelling!"

"She took it after you!" Mitsuko and Professor Birch laughed in chorus. A Mightyena skimmed Sapphire's legs. She squatted and the grey pet jumped on her arms.

"Hello ya!" Sapphire smiled as she stroked the Pokemon's soft and neat fur. She noticed a collar around the Pokémon's neck. "Nana? Yer name's Nana?"

Mightyena nodded as she recognised her name and suddenly stopped. Nana jumped off Sapphire's lap and barked happily while running to the stairs. Sapphire got up on her feet and looked at the house decorations. Suddenly something caught her eyes: some pictures were hanging on the wall. She approached and recognised a familiar person.

"Oh Arceus, don't tell me…" Sapphire muttered as her eyes widened.

"Good evening"

She turned her head to see the familiar Ravenclaw boy with his signature hat. He wore a grey cardigan with a white shirt inside and jeans.

"Ruby, it has been a while," Professor Birch greeted as he shook the lad's hands. "I think you didn't meet my dau-"

"Prissy boy!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too, Sapphire," Ruby said sarcastically. Professor Birch and Mitsuko blinked. "We have several friends in common in Hogwarts." Ruby explained to their parents.

Sapphire looked horrified: she never knew that Ruby was actually her neighbour! She wasn't mentally prepared to see him today. Lost in her thoughts, Sapphire didn't notice Ruby's heavy stare on her.

"Not bad, but it can be better," Ruby said.

"What?" Sapphire frowned.

"Your clothes. Your shirt is too big; you should try a smaller size." Ruby analysed as he touched her sleeve. He put his hand under his chin as he crouched. "As I thought a shorts looks good on you. You seem to be adventurous, so a tomboy clothes style fits well your personality…"

Ruby rose up and touched one of the side bangs left at the side of her face. Sapphire turned crimson and stepped back in a defensive way. "W-What are ya going!?"

"You should brush your hair," Ruby said with a serious tone. "I can d-"

"Get away from me!" Sapphire yelled and punched his arm.

"Ouch, it hurts!" Ruby cried out and rubbed his arm.

"Yer just weak, Pretty boy!"

"Barbarian girl!"

They glowered at each other and then turned away, crossing their arms. Their parents sweat dropped. They were actually surprised: their children used to get along when they were kids. Now, they were fighting like cats and dogs. An explosion noise interrupted the tense atmosphere between the two teenagers. The flames of the fireplaces turned into green and Norman appeared.

"Darling!" Mitsuko speeded up to give a hug to her husband. Norman returned her hug and let her go.

"Hey Norman," Professor Birch greeted as he gave him a friendly hug.

"Birch, I'm glad you are here."

Sapphire looked at the adults with curiosity. It was the first time she saw Auror Norman. Of course, she knew him: Norman was a powerful and tactician Auror. He was very well-known in wizards' community and often made the headlines in the _Daily Prophet_. Sapphire noticed Ruby inherited his father's traits. The differences were Norman's stern look and his intimidating aura. Otherwise they were very alike, except Ruby's eyes were inherited from his mother.

"Good evening Dad," Ruby greeted.

"Hello son," His father nodded and looked at the girl next to his son. "You must be Sapphire," he added.

Sapphire startled and nodded.

"Good evening, Sir." She said with a tiny voice.

"Norman, stop intimidating my daughter!" Professor Birch said with amusement. His brave daughter was cowed by his friend. Mitsuko giggled and went to the teenagers.

"Ruby, could you lay the table please? Come with me, Sapphire. Let's see if the turkey is done." She grabbed her hands and lead to the kitchen.

Ruby looked at them going to kitchen and then sighed. Sometimes he felt like his mother would prefer to have a daughter instead of a son. He grabbed the porcelain crockery from cupboard and started to set the table. Even though he was busy, he could hear by far his father and Professor Birch talking.

"You did a great job at raising your daughter, Birch." Norman said as he poured Firewhisky on his friend's glass. Professor Birch scratched his neck.

"I really didn't. It was hard to bring up her alone, but she became mature and independent at a very young age. She was always supportive with me and even helped me in my field studies." He looked inside his glass. "Sometimes I wonder how it would be if her mother was still here… Maybe Sapphire would be less tomboy and hothead!" He laughed and took a sip of his glass.

"Sapphire does look like her," Norman said as he took a sip. "Your late wife would be proud of you."

' _Late wife…?'_ Ruby thought as he stopped to set the forks for a moment. _'Does it means…'_

Norman and Professor Birch changed the topic of their conversation. They left the living room, the Auror wanted to show some information about a magical creature he found during a mission.

"What's up?" Sapphire appeared suddenly which made Ruby startle.

"Don't sneak behind me like that," Ruby responded. "What are you doing here? Don't you have to be with my mother?"

"She asked me to help ya, but ya obviously don't need it!"

Ruby groaned. Sapphire giggled in response and looked around her. Ruby's house was different from hers. While her plain house was full of her father's reports papers and magical objects, her rival's home was nicely decorated with warm tones. It was a family and cosy atmosphere.

"Yer mother's very nice," Sapphire said with closed eyes.

"She's always like that. She loves having guests at home," Ruby replied as he walked to the table and adjusted tablecloth.

When he was done, he glanced at Sapphire. She was looking at his family picture with a slight melancholia. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry for your lost," Ruby spoke in an undertone.

"Huh?" Sapphire hummed.

"I heard about your mother."

"Oh. It has been a while now," Sapphire said with a smile. "I was a small kid at that time."

Ruby gave a nod and observed her: he noticed a slight sadness in her face. It must have been hard for her and Professor Birch. The absence of a feminine presence in her life may influence Sapphire's tomboy personality. Nana and Coco appeared and ran to the living room. With a broad smile, Sapphire walked to them. Nana recognised her and barked, while Decalty looked up and moved quickly her tail. Ruby wondered why his Pokémon were so friendly with Sapphire. They were usually cautious with unknown persons.

"Hello ya, I didn't meet ya yet!" Sapphire giggled as she crouched and petted Coco who was purring in respond. The Pokemon was wearing a small pink fur cloth around her. "What a cute coat ya have here!"

"I sewed it for Coco," Ruby said and crouched next to Sapphire to stroke Nana.

"Really? Impressive," Sapphire praised as she looked at the cloth with attention. "Ya did a great job here," She added with a smile and played with Coco's paws.

"Let me show you more!" Ruby suddenly wore his glasses and grabbed her hand to lead her to the stairs. Sapphire's eyes widened as she was caught off guard.

"W-wait!" She gasped and tried to remove her hand, but Ruby's grip was tight (which surprised her). He ignored her and opened his bedroom's door.

Contrary to her messy room, Ruby's bedroom was neat. It was composed of a bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a television and a mannequin. Everything was right in their place. On the desk, there was a sewing machine and a basket with balls of wool. When Ruby let go her hand, Sapphire felt a little disappointed. He showed her some clothes sketches and Pokémon outfits to her.

"Here some of my creations." Ruby exclaimed with excitement. "This one is for Ruru, my Ralts. I still need to change some details to do. This one is for…"

Ruby continued his explanation as Sapphire looked astonished by the amount of clothes he sewed. She didn't know he was that serious about fashion. She looked at some clothes on a mannequin near to his bed. Ruby noticed her attention.

"I also sew some clothes for myself," he explained as he walked to his mannequin. "It's work in progress stuff."

"Ya did all by yerself? Without magic?" Sapphire asked with wide eyes. Ruby gave a nod.

"I sometimes use magic to mix fabrics together," Ruby explained proudly. "Otherwise, they are all handmade."

Sapphire looked with admiration his works. Even if she wasn't in fond of fashion, she recognised all his hard-working and his potential. The seams were neat and barely visible on the clothing.

"Are you interested in my clothes?" Ruby asked with excitement. "I can sew you some clothes, I don't have a female model yet!"

Sapphire looked horrified at the sight of the measurement tape on the Ravenclaw's hands.

"W-What!?" She gasped as she stepped back.

"Let me take your measurements," Ruby approached and smiled with excitement.

"Stay away from me, pervert!" Sapphire yelled and punched Ruby's face. He was flying across the room.

"It hurts, violent girl!" Ruby cried out and stared angrily at Sapphire.

His expression changed to an astonished one when he saw her crimson face. Sapphire looked mad, but embarrassement dominated her face. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, like protecting herself. Ruby finally realised the misunderstanding situation and felt his heart raced. Before he could say anything, Sapphire got a grip and left his room.

* * *

"Thank you for this delicious meal!" Professor Birch exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" Mitsuko giggled.

The adults were chatting, while the two teenagers remained silent since the small incident back to Ruby's room. Sapphire did her best to avoid her rival's eyes.

"Ruby, I have something for you," Norman said as he handed a pair of tickets.

"Litleonids meteor shower tickets? It's very hard to get them!" Ruby said with surprise as he flipped them.

"Your mother and I were supposed to go watch, but I can't make it. Why don't you go with Sapphire?"

Ruby and Sapphire simultaneously coughed. Their parents frowned; Professor Birch patted lightly his daughter's back.

"Excuse me?" Ruby apologised.

"Go with Sapphire," Mitsuko smiled. "Sweetie, do you agree?" She demanded Sapphire.

The brunette startled and looked at her. Sapphire couldn't refuse her neighbour's sweet smile. And actually, she also wanted to see the meteor shower. She gave a nod with a small blush. Ruby swallowed hard.

"Perfect!" Mitsuko exclaimed. "Ruby, you better behave like a gentleman."

"Mum!" Ruby protested.

He had an awkward feeling that his parents setting up a date with Sapphire. Ruby took a glance on her. They stared into each other's eyes for few seconds before turning away. They won't admit it, but they actually couldn't wait to see the Litleonids meteor shower together.

* * *

 **Author's note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, since I wanted to write them how they are outside Hogwarts. I hope the idea of Sapphire and Ruby never met in Hoenn is not too unreal. I always imagine Sapphire as a globetrotter person. She always travel all around Hoenn, train with Winona in Fortree city, go to hot spring with Roxanne in Lavaridge town and so on. She would travel in other regions to visit her friends. To my opinion, she is the kind of person who hates staying too long in same place. About Ruby, he used to live in Goldenrod city, which is the largest city in Jotho. So I imagine him having homesick and would spend most of his time sewing inside his room. He only explored surrounding towns such as Oldale, Peturburg and Rustboro. That's why even if Ruby and Sapphire are neighbours, they never met.**

 **Ruby's mom doesn't have a name in the game/manga, so I based her name on May's mother anime Japanese name.**

 **The next chapter will be about Litleonids meteor shower!**


	7. Chapter 7: Litleonids

**Chapter 7: Litleonids**

Ruby was waiting in front of Space Center, in Mossdeep city. He looked impatiently at his magical watch. Today is the day of Litleonids. His mother suggested him to pick up Sapphire to go together at their "date". Professor Birch informed that she was already out of town and will directly join him at place. He wondered what she was doing during her free time. She is his neighbour for five years, but he never met her before. But well, Ruby stayed most of the time in his room. Meeting her in Hogwarts was more probable than in Littleroot. He looked again at his watch.

"She is late…" He muttered.

At this moment, he heard a sound of a flying broomstick. Ruby raised his head and saw Sapphire flew towards him. Ruby's eyes widened and immediately crouched with his hands protecting his head. She flew next to him and jumped from her broom. She bent her knees and scraped her feet on the ground to soften her landing.

"Wow, awesome!" Sapphire exclaimed and looked at her Flare Blitz broomstick.

She turned to Ruby who was getting on his feet and cleaning his clothes from eventual dusks. He glowered at her.

"What was that!? You almost charged into me!" Ruby yelled and touched his hat to make sure it covered his head.

"I didn't!" Sapphire defended herself as she approached him. "Don't worry, I control my broomstick! I am in Gryffindor's Quidditch team after all!"

"Why didn't you just use Floo powder to come here?" Ruby grumbled and crossed his arms.

"I wanna use my Xmas present!" She giggled and hugged her broomstick.

Sapphire kept in mind to thank Red and Gold for giving this gift idea to her father. She really wanted this broomstick: it was one of the best ones in the world. Composed of Ebony wood with birch twigs, it had a perfect balance and precision. She snapped out of her contemplation when Ruby touched her hair to fix it.

"W-whaddya doing!?" Sapphire squeaked, her cheeks getting warm. She tried to step back, but Ruby held her wrist.

"Getting off a dirty leaf from your hair. For Arceus' sake, take care of yourself!" Ruby said with exasperation.

"What!?" Sapphire yelled. "I'm clean, Sissy boy! Why does it bother ya!?"

"I don't want to be associated to Tarzan girl!"

"What the hell is a Tarzan!? A sickness!?"

Their argument was disturbing the area, some passers-by whispered. Ruby felt particularly uneasy when passers-by were giving him disagreement looks. He frowned and then noticed he was still holding Sapphire's wrist. He let it go and turned his back to her.

"Let's go," Ruby muttered as he was entering in the Space Center. Sapphire frowned, but ended to follow him.

Ruby gave his tickets to the Space Center employee, while Sapphire observed her surroundings. It was different from the last time she went there with her father when she was younger. The Space Center was decorated for the meteor shower event. The ceiling was enchanted to show stars, constellations and planets. Some enchanted objects were flowing in the air like telescopes and books. A special room was dedicated to feel the gravity in space. Sapphire smiled at the view of people floating in the air.

"The Litleonids will start in one hour," Ruby informed and looked at his information flyer. "Do you have anything you want to see?" He asked as he tended the paper. Sapphire took a peek and then shook her head.

"No need it, let's explore the whole space center by our own!" She suggested with a smile.

Sapphire turned her back to her rival and hopped to the Gravity room. Ruby couldn't help, but smiled. His rival was obviously very happy to be here.

They did all the activities: flowing in the gravity room, experimented how a Supernova looked like, seeing the difference of each planet size. A space center employee asked the two teenagers to take a free picture in front of the spacesuit cut-out. Ruby was very excited, but Sapphire was annoyed. She hated to be taken in picture. Ruby insisted her to stand behind the cut-out, but Sapphire refused. In the end, the picture was taken with both of them shooting at each other with the cut-out in the middle.

" _Attention please! The star show will begin in five minutes! I repeat, the star show will begin in five minutes! Please take your seat in the observation room! Thank you and enjoy the show!_ "

The Space Center prepared the observation room for the spectators: comfy seat enough to fit two persons, which can lean back to admire entirely the sight. Of course, the roof was fully opened. Ruby and Sapphire found their seat at the very last moment. At first they were reluctant to sit together, but they finally gave up at the sight of the first shooting star. It was awkward to lie down in the same seat, but the awkwardness flew away with the meteor shower.

It was the first time Ruby saw a shooting star. He used to live in urban town where the sky was mostly without stars. When he moved out, Ruby was opposite to live in countryside and the tropical climate wasn't easy for him. Little by little, he got used of his new place. Even if he only visited neighbouring cities, Ruby was amazed by the unspoilt nature in Hoenn.

"This is beautiful…" Ruby whispered. "Nature is so incredible…"

"This is your first meteor shower?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, it's impossible to see stars in Goldenrod," Ruby replied. "I was reluctant to move out in Hoenn, because countryside isn't my cup of tea, but actually I'm glad it happens. If I didn't moved out, I couldn't see this! Now, I regret to waste five years locked in my bedroom instead of travelling Hoenn."

Sapphire giggled. "I can show you around! I know Hoenn like the back of my hand!"

Ruby smiled and nodded. Silence took place between them. It was seldom for them to have a quiet moment, since they spent most of the time arguing.

"Thank ya," Sapphire broke the silence.

"For what?" Ruby asked, still staring at the sky.

"Agreed to watch this meteor shower with me," Sapphire said with a soft voice.

Ruby turned his head and looked at Sapphire's profile. "It's alright. I had fun today," He said with a smile. Sapphire broke her gaze from the sky and turned to Ruby.

"Me too," She grinned with a slight blush on her cheeks. Her cute smile gave a strange sensation in Ruby's stomach.

They noticed their close proximity, but they couldn't look away. They were too fascinated by each other's eyes. The blood-red coloured gemstone met the deep blue ocean. Their fast heartbeats were synchronised and their faces were only few centimetres from each other. Ruby looked down at Sapphire's lips. In one movement, he could reach them and…

" _Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for visiting the Mossdeep Space Center. We hope you've enjoyed the show. This center will be closing shortly. Please make sure you don't forget anything when you leave_." The announcer said.

The announcement startled them and they turned their heads away. Sapphire raised from the seat, her hands placed in front of her chest. She could hear her fast heart beating and her face was as red as a tamago berry. Ruby was hiding his eyes with the back of his hand, embarrassed of the situation. He mentally slapped himself because of his indecent desire. Why did he have such inappropriate thoughts? He peeked at the chestnut haired girl. She wasn't about to punch him. Ruby let out a relief sigh and rose from the seat. He touched unconsciously his hat and looked at Sapphire.

"Shall we go?" He asked with a hoarse voice.

Sapphire turned slightly her head. She was holding her side bangs in front of her mouth. Ruby's heart thumped: she was very adorable like that. Sapphire shyly nodded and got up from the seat. Ruby mimicked her and walked to the exit door.

Only few people were still in the Space Center. Sapphire looked at the direction of a souvenirs store, more especially at Litleos soft toys. Ruby noticed it and smiled.

"Let's go to the souvenir store," He suggested.

He put his hand on Sapphire's back and leaded her inside. Most of customers were parents with their children. The store was decorated to the Litleonoids theme. Their best-seller was a limited telescope which transforms the ceiling into an enchanted one starry sky and which allows the user to explore in the space. Ruby was interested in this telescope. He had a one, but he only used it for Astronomy class. Meanwhile, Sapphire took Litleo plush on her hands.

"It's so cute…" Sapphire whispered with an acute tone. Ruby looked amused, but before he could say anything, she shot him a glare. "Shut up."

Ruby sighed and shook slightly his head: he didn't have strength to respond back. He didn't want to cause a scene with her again. Sapphire checked frantically her pockets and noticed she forgot her purse at home. She groaned and put back the plush.

"Let's go home," Sapphire mumbled and exited from the store. Ruby raised his eyebrow and glanced at the Litleo soft toy.

After getting her broomstick back, Sapphire waited outside. The weather was cooler, but still bearable. The thought of going back in Hogwarts gave her goose bumps. The wizarding boarding school should have been built in warmer place to Sapphire's opinion.

"What's takin' him so long…?" Sapphire impatiently bounced on the spot.

"Sorry for the late, I had a last minute purchase!" Ruby said as he exited from the Space Center.

"What did- Eh?" Sapphire was speechless when she saw a Litleo plush inside a bag.

"For you," Ruby smiled.

"W-Why?" Sapphire looked at it and then back to Ruby.

"You want it, right?" Ruby replied. Getting no reaction from her, he faked a sad face. "Oh maybe you don't? I can get it ba-"

"No, I kept it!" Sapphire grabbed the plush and hugged it. She turned her back to Ruby. He let out a chuckle. He really enjoyed seeing her reactions, especially her hidden girly's side.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Sapphire looked at her ceiling, lost in her thoughts. Lying down on her bed, she held the Litleo plush in her arms. It was past midnight, but Sapphire couldn't sleep. She was thinking how beautiful the meteor shower was. She looked at her plush, still in supine position.

"How does Sissy boy know I wanted it…?" Sapphire mumbled.

"Not sleeping yet?" Professor Birch asked.

Sapphire looked behind and grinned. She rose from her lazy position and sat cross-legged.

"Papa, the meteor shower was amazin'!" Sapphire exclaimed. Her father chuckled and approached to his daughter's desk. He saw the picture of his daughter and Ruby arguing with the spacesuit cut-out between them. He laughed how childish they were in the picture.

"I guess you had a nice evening with Ruby," He grinned. "Nice Litleo plush from there, right?" Professor Birch pointed her arms.

"Yes, well…" Sapphire slightly blushed and scratched her neck. "I forgot my purse, so Ruby bought it for me."

Professor Birch smiled and remembered when how kind and protective Ruby was to his daughter when they were kids. Things didn't really change.

"That was very thoughtful of him." He said. "By the way, Mitsuko wanted to give you this." He put a letter on the desk. "It's time to sleep, good night poppet"

Sapphire chuckled. "Good night Papa!"

When her father left, she looked at the picture on her desk. Ruby and she looked so ridiculous. She remembered how he insisted her to stand behind the spacesuit. He looked so frustrated. Sapphire recalled when they observed the metor shower. Their bodies and faces were so close to each other. His eyes were very characteristic: they were the brightest blood-red eyes she ever saw. Red also had red eyes, but the shade was different. Sapphire was so captivated by her rival's eyes that she couldn't even move. It was one of the seldom times when she lost control. Even if she was hothead and sometimes acted impulsively, she always managed to handle an awkward situation. But since she met Ruby, she was often in a flutter.

She took the letter that her father left. When she opened it, Sapphire's eyes widened.

"It's so embarrasin'..." she mumbled and put the letter back on her desk.

Inside the letter was a picture of her and Ruby during the New Year Eve. The picture was taken when Nana accidentally jostled her and Ruby caught her waist to prevent her fall. They looked at each other with surprise and then she punched his face out of embarrassment. Sapphire switched off her lamp and went to sleep. She tried to fall asleep quickly, but her thoughts were full of Ruby.

* * *

 **A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I love the Delta episode in ORAS game, so I absolutely wanted to write something about it. I wanted to write something sweet without making Ruby and Sapph' out of characters... I hope the challenge** **has been met!  
**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Next one: Hogsmeade**


	8. Chapter 8: Hogsmeade

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for my late update. I was in vacations for three weeks in USA, so I didn't have time to upload a new chapter. Sorry. But here is the new one, I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Hogsmeade**

"It's too cold here!" Sapphire squealed.

Sapphire and Platina were walking in Hogsmeade's streets. It has been one week since Winter holidays ended and Hogwarts students started a new semester.

"It's not that cold, Senior Sapphire," Platina said with a soft tone.

"It's freezin'!" Sapphire shook her head and put her nose in her scarf.

Sapphire wore red jumper covered with a thick navy coat, red auburn gloves matched with her beanie, white shorts with tight and brown boots. Ruby's scarf was wrapped around her neck. Platina wore a lighter outfit: a long-sleeved black blouse with a pink skirt covered with a red trench coat-dress, white over-knee socks and pink boots. Her hair was covered with a white beanie and her usual gold hair-clips were replaced by pink ones. Sapphire wondered how delicate Platina could resist to this glacial climate. Then she remembered the heiress grew up in a snowy place. It must be the reason why she was so resistant to cold.

Everything seemed to opposite Sapphire and Platina. The Ravenclaw girl's elegance and refinement contrasted with Sapphire's tomboyish and hot-headed personality. But they were actually close friends. Their backgrounds are very similar: their parents both are working in Ministry of Magic. Platina is the daughter of two important researchers in Department of Mysteries. Furthermore, she is also a member of Berlitz family, an extremely powerful wizard's family in Sinnoh. The two friends know how it felt to be judged by their parents' notoriety and not by their own capacities and personalities.

Sapphire and Platina spent all their day together in Hogsmeade. Platina bought several books in _Tomes and Scrolls_ and stationary in _Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop_. It was the opportunity for Sapphire to buy a new quill. Her current one was the same one since her first year in Hogwarts. Of course, Sapphire leaded her friend to _Spintwitches_ store to look for Quidditch supplies.

They are heading to Madam Fantina's tea shop, a warm and cosy place mostly frequented by girls. Blue and Crystal will join them later, since they were busy with their school assignments. Yellow couldn't join them, because she had a date with Red. _Three Broomsticks Inn_ is their usual meeting place, but the girls weren't in mood for drinking butterbeers. Furthermore, Platina knew very well the owner of the tea shop. A bell with a tuneful tinkle over the door announced the two friends entering.

"Hello Madam Fantina," Sapphire and Platina greeted in same time.

"Hello mesdemoiselles!" Fantina exclaimed as she approached them. "I'm happy to see you! I reserved your usual seats!"

"Thank you, Madam Fantina" Platina thanked gracefully.

Madam Fantina tea shop had different shades of purple, with elegant and glossy decorations. The round tables were decorated with lacy lilacs colour napkins. A Drifloon flew to the two friends and handed the carte. Sapphire and Platina thanked the Pokémon. After Fantina took their orders composed of some cookies, a cup of Roseli berry green tea for Platina and hot chocolate with marshmallows for Sapphire.

"Did ya have nice holidays?" Sapphire asked.

"Very good," Platina answered with a smile. "Dia, Pearl and my family spent our holidays in my chalet. Dia prepared us the Christmas dinner with our chef, it was delicious. Pearl and Dia also showed me their new jokes."

"I can't wait to hear them!" Sapphire grinned. "What did ya got for Xmas?"

"Pearl offered me a really nice notebook and Dia offered me this." Platina pointed her pink hair-clips.

"They're cute, it suits you!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Thank you," Platina smiled sweetly.

Drifloon came back with their orders came. Sapphire was always amazed to see how obliging the Pokémon was. Sapphire grave a cheri berry to Drifloon who accepted happily. A minute later, Blue and Crystal arrived in the tea shop. Sapphire and Platina waved at them.

"Good afternoon!" Blue greeted as she took off her coat and hat. Crystal mimicked her and then looked at the menu.

"Good afternoon Senior Blue," Platina greeted. "How was your day?"

"Awful!" Blue answered as she sprawled on her chair. "Seventh year is very tough! I have a mountain of assignments!"

"Sixth year is similar to Seventh year since we keep the same schedule. We have more free time, but also more homework and difficult lessons." Crystal explained.

"I don't look forward to next year…" Sapphire swallowed hard. "O.W.L. already sounds so hard!"

Blue laughed and Crystal ordered their hot beverages to Madam Fantina.

"You will be alright! O.W.L will be a breeze for you!" Blue winked. "Same for you, Platina!"

Platina nodded. The heiress actually got a head start on her Fifth year studies even if she was still on Fourth year. Platina always loved studying, so she wasn't worried about exams. She looked curiously at Sapphire and nodded. The Gryffindor grinned and comprehended her friend's signal. The two youngest friends pulled two boxes from their bags and tended to their friends.

"Here for you!" Sapphire and Platina said in same time with enthusiasm. Blue and Crystal looked surprised.

"Wow, what it is?" Blue asked with excitement.

"We didn't spend Xmas together so…" Sapphire started and glanced at Platina with a smile.

"We decided to bring our regional speciality pastries," Platina finished and opened the box to show colourful poffins. "They are special poffins, they are baked with rare berries."

"And there are berry jellies, a speciality from Mauville city," Sapphire grinned and opened her box as well.

"That's so sweet from you, thank you!" Crystal thanked warmly and ate a Grepa berry jelly.

"We can eat them for our next sleepover party!" Blue suggested and chewed a Liechi berry poffin. "It's delicious! I'm surprised that Dia didn't eat all of them already!"

"I bought a whole box only for him," Platina admitted as her friends laughed.

While waiting for Blue and Crystal's orders arrived, they talked about their winter holidays. Blue and Crystal decided to stay in Hogwarts since important exams were approaching. It was Blue's last year, so she wanted to spend more time in Hogwarts. She always considered this school as her second home. The two Ravenclaw prefects spent their end-of-year's celebrations with Red, Green, Yellow, Silver, Gold and Emerald, who also stayed for winter holidays.

"We had a crazy party," Blue said. "We celebrated New year's eve in the _Three Broomsticks Inn_. Gold was so drunk! He took off his shirt and started to dance on the counter!"

"He is so stupid…" Crystal mumbled and took a sip of her mocha.

"I wish I was there!" Sapphire exclaimed. She really enjoyed seeing her golden-eyed friend's happy drinking state. "Did you take pictures!?"

"Of course!" Blue smirked and pictures appeared between her fingers. "Yellow accidentally drank Red's butterbeer and fell asleep. She woke up before the New Year counting," She showed a picture of a panicked Red with sleeping Yellow in his arms. "Thanks Arceus, she is in date with Red right now, she would kill me if she saw those pictures."

Crystal, Sapphire and Platina sweatdropped and brought back their attention on pictures. Suddenly, Crystal quickly grabbed a picture to hide it. Her friends frowned at her.

"What is this picture?" Platina asked.

"Nothing!" Crystal yelled as her face turned crimson. Blue smirked evilly at her.

"Crystal had a lot of fun with Gold~" Blue hummed. Crystal threw her a death glare, but Blue didn't pay attention.

"What happened!?" Sapphire asked with excitement.

"Don't dare to-" Crystal warned, but stopped when a picture appeared on Blue's hand. A half-naked Gold was kissing Crystal's cheek.

"Crys, you should know me better. I always have several copies of my pictures."

Crystal tried to grab the picture, but Blue threw it to her younger friends.

"Holy Jirachi! This is so hilarious!" Sapphire laughed out control. "You seemed to enjoy it, Crys!"

"You are smiling in the picture," Platina noticed with amusement.

"Platina! I thought you were in my side!" Crystal cried out and hid her face on her hands.

"Crys, don't be mad at our cute junior!" Blue said. "You giggled at his kiss! Unfortunately, Gold forgot about all of this~" Blue patted Crystal's shoulder.

Sapphire and Platina looked at the other pictures. There was one with Blue holding Silver's and Green's arms. Another one with a drunk Gold trying to give a hug to Silver. Green and Red clinking their glasses. Emerald and Blue doing victory sign with their fingers while Gold was sleping in background. Sapphire and Platina smiled happily.

"What about your holidays?" Blue asked to her juniors.

"Very good," Platina said. "It wasn't as lively as yours. We went skiing and stayed in my family's chalet. It was very relaxing."

She showed her presents from her best friends to her Ravenclaw friends. Blue teased hera about her new pink hair-clips, but Platina was too oblivious to understand the hint.

"What about yours, Sapphire?" Crystal asked.

"Good!" Sapphire exclaimed. "Christmas was very good with Papa. He gave me a Flare Blitz broomstick. And New year's eve…"

Her friends frowned and stared at her. Sapphire grumbled.

"I spent it in Ruby's house." She admitted. Her friends looked at her with surprise. "He's my neighbour, but I never saw him in Littleroot before! I didn't even know he lives in Hoenn!"

"How come you never saw him? He moved in Littleroot since your first year in Hogwarts." Crystal informed. Sapphire blushed slightly.

"I'm always out of town when I'm back in Hoenn! Papa let me travel around, because I will get bored in Littleroot! It's a nice town, but spendin' all summers here is unbearable! Anyway, Prissy boy's mother invited us for New year's eve."

"What happened?" Platina asked. Sapphire shrugged.

"Nothing special. Chatting, dinner and…" The Gryffindor girl stopped. Her friends stared at her impatiently. Sapphire swallowed nervously. "His father gave us Litleonoids meteor shower tickets."

"Litleonoids meteor shower!? Their tickets are so hard to get!" Blue said. "How was it?"

"Great, the sky was very i-"

"I didn't mean that! Of course, it was magnificent!" Blue blabbered. "I mean your date with Ruby!"

"It wasn't a date," Sapphire frowned.

"It sounded like one," Platina added and Sapphire glared at her. "Well, watching a meteor shower with a boy sounds like a date. It's romantic."

Sapphire recalled when Ruby and she were in Space center. It's true that she noticed many couples attending, but she ignored it. They had fun at trying all activities and that time when they observed the sky was very peaceful and romantic. Sapphire blushed at the thought of how close their faces were. Blue noticed it and grinned.

"Something happened to our Sapph'~!" Blue hummed. Sapphire let out a small " _hmph!"_ , choosing to not respond to not worsen her situation. "Hum, no reply? It's ok, I will ask Ruby~"

"You mean, you will blackmail him." Crystal corrected her.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Super serious gal~" Blue mimicked Gold's voice. Crystal hit lightly her friend's shoulder. The four girls laughed merrily.

"By the way, did you ask your father about your childhood sweetheart?" Blue asked.

"Damn! I forgot about it!" Sapphire face-palmed.

"It's alright," Blue reassured with a smile. "We still have time! Silver and I will check every single student who eventually has a scar on their foreheads. And we still need to gather some ingredients for the potion. Maybe you can write a letter to your father?"

Sapphire nodded slowly and touched her cup of hot chocolate to warm her hands. She started to wonder if it was alright to search for her first love after all this time. It has been ten years now. Maybe he didn't remember her. But Sapphire was certain to still be in love with him, he had a big impact in her life. She became strong for herself and for him. To save his dignity. Suddenly Ruby's face interrupted her thoughts. All her memories with him resurfaced: their meeting in Hogwarts Park, their arguments during Potions class, their detention, their encounter in Owlery, their New Year's Eve party… And Litleonoids meteor shower. She only met him for few months now, but she felt like she knows him forever. Even though they spent most of their time arguing, Sapphire had this strange but nice feeling when she was with Ruby. Sapphire shook her head: she needed to think about her first love, not this fashionista boy.

"Sapphire?" Crystal's voice brought her back down to earth. Sapphire raised her head. "Are you ok?"

"A-Ah yeah, sorry!" Sapphire rubbed nervously her neck. "What are you talking about?"

"Our next sleepover party!" Blue responded. "Well, I was thinking to…"

Sapphire was only half-listening her senior. She was distracted with one thing that couldn't leave her mind: what does she really feel about Ruby?

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter: Three Broomsticks Inn**


	9. Chapter 9: Three Broomsticks Inn

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Three Broomsticks Inn**

At the end of afternoon, the four girl friends split up. Blue left to meet up Red, Yellow, Green and Silver. Platina went to Hufflepuff common room to join her best friends. Sapphire and Crystal decided to spend more time together.

"So Crys, what's goin' on with Gold?" Sapphire asked when they left the tea shop.

"Excuse me?" Crystal enquired with surprise.

"Stop deny it!" The Gryffindor girl grabbed her friend's arm and grinned. "I know what ya feel abou' Gold~"

"Sapphire, there is nothing between Gold and me."

"Then why do ya blush?"

"I am not blushing!" Crystal covered her cheeks with her hands. Sapphire giggled.

"I think Gold really really reeeeally likes ya~" Sapphire hummed.

"You sound like Blue! You are hanging out way too much with her!" Crystal said with a amused face. Sapphire laughed and still linked her hands around her friend's arm.

A comfortable silence took place. Crystal thought about Sapphire's words. She was sure about her feelings for Gold, but she didn't know if it was mutual. Her friend's voice broke her thoughts.

"Let's grab something to eat at Three Broomsticks Inn, I'm starvin'!" Sapphire exclaimed.

They entered in the noisy but warm pub. While Crystal ordered their food, Sapphire tried to find free seats in the crowded place until she noticed some familiar friends.

"Gold's here!" Sapphire exclaimed and waved at her golden-eyes friend. "And Emerald too!"

"Did you bring me here on purpose?" Crystal asked with frown. Sapphire blinked and shook frantically her head.

"Of course no! I didn't even know he was there tonight! C'mon, let's go!"

Sapphire grabbed her friend's arm and walked to Gold's direction. But in the middle of the way, she stopped.

"Oh no…" She murmured. Crystal raised her eyebrow and looked in front of her. Wally and Ruby were also there, but she couldn't see them earlier because their backs were facing her. Now, Crystal was certain that Sapphire didn't bring her intentionally in this place.

"Wild girl and Super serious gal!" Gold called them. "Come here, we have free seats!"

Emerald looked up and smiled happily at the sight of Crystal. Ruby and Wally turned over and were surprised to see them. Crystal noticed Sapphire was staring at Ruby. She put her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Sapphire, it will be alright," Crystal reassured her with a smile. Sapphire huffed, but let being dragged.

"Good evening Crystal and Sapphire," Wally greeted with a soft smile.

Sapphire smiled back. She was always in good mood when she was with the green-haired boy. Wally was a very sweet and adorable friend to Sapphire. Ruby gave a greeting nod and drank his butterbeer. He did a small smile when he noticed Sapphire was wearing his scarf.

"So what our pretty girls are doing here?" Gold asked with a flirting voice as he placed his arm behind Crystal's chair.

"Eatin' dinner," Sapphire responded. "And you guys are…?"

"Drinking and hoping it will make those guys more manly," Gold laughed. His male friends gave him a death stare.

Sapphire sweatdropped, but actually agreed with her housemate: Ruby was girly, Wally was soft and weak, and Emerald was… unorthodox.

"Why don't you join us?" Gold suggested as he raised his butterbeer glass.

"No thanks," Crystal said. "We just had a tea time in Madam Fantina's shop."

"Erk, it sounds so girly." Gold made a face. "Sapphire, drink with me!"

"No way!" Sapphire replied with a pout. "Don't count on me to bring ya in our Common Room!"

"It's boring to drink with them!" Gold pointed at Ruby and Emerald. "They are not fun!"

Crystal and Sapphire sighed while Ruby and Emerald gave a death stare to their Gryffindor friend. Wally did a awkward smile.

"Why did you agree to hang out with him?" Sapphire asked and pointed out Gold. Ruby scratched nervously his neck.

"Wally and I met them by chance and Gold insisted to join them." He replied. "We didn't want to let Emerald alone with… him."

"Gold was whining, because Silver refused to have a drink with us. That's why he asked them to join us," Emerald sighed. "The more the merrier," He mimicked Gold's voice and did a quotation marks with his fingers.

"Why do I have the feeling that you guys don't enjoy my fabulous company?" Gold asked with a frown.

"Because they don't," Crystal said as she ate a french fry. All boys nodded.

"That's mean!" Gold cried out.

His friends ignored him: Ruby and Wally were chatting, Sapphire was focused on her food and Crystal offered her french fries to Emerald. Gold insisted Crystal to feed him, but ended with a slap on his cheek. Sapphire burst into laughter, some french fries came out from her mouth. Ruby moved back and looked at her with disgust.

"Please, swallow your food before laughing!" Ruby said and wiped the table with a tissue.

"Shut up, clean freak!" Sapphire retorted.

"I'm not a clean freak!"

"Prissy boy!"

"Uncivilised girl!"

"Get a room already," Emerald hinted. Ruby and Sapphire gave him a dirty look. Gold laughed uncontrollably and did a high five with his blond friend. Ruby took a sip of his butterbeer and ignored Sapphire. She crossed her arms and turned her face away from him.

' _To think that I was wondering what I felt about this boy… Now it's crystal clear: I hate him!_ ' Sapphire thought. Crystal gave her a cheering look. The brunette pouted slightly and then continued to eat her dinner. The boys were talking lively, while the two girl friends had small talk about O.W.L. exams.

"You are a good student Sapphire," Crystal said. "Just as Blue said, it will be a breeze for you. Especially DADA exam."

"I don't master Patronus spell and I never cast Riddikulus spell…" Sapphire murmured. Crystal gave her a questioning look. "I was sick when we learn it in Third year." Sapphire added and scratched her cheek nervously.

"It's alright, it's a easy spell," Crystal reassured her.

"I'm not confident about Potions written exam neither." Sapphire mumbled.

"Silver and I can help you. I'm sure he will agree if you ask him." Crystal smiled.

"Speaking of Silver, did he brew your Memory potion yet?" Gold asked. Crystal and Sapphire frowned, not expecting him to join their conversation.

"Not yet," Sapphire replied. Emerald, Wally and Ruby got interested.

"Why do you need a Memory potion?" Wally asked.

"She needs it to remember her first love!" Gold grinned. Sapphire blushed slightly and glared to her housemate. She didn't want to talk about it, especially with Ruby around.

"What? First love?" Ruby asked and looked at her with surprise.

"Don't make fun of me." Sapphire warned him.

"I think it's romantic," Ruby smiled softy.

"Ew, that's so gay," Emerald hissed with disgust, Ruby looked at him with lack of concern.

"Emerald, your language!" Crystal scolded him. Emerald's eyes widened and bowed his head in shame. "Gold, you have a bad influence on him!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Gold protested.

"It is! You are hanging out way too much with him!" Crystal reprimanded. "Ruby, I'm sorry about Emerald's behaviour, he…"

"It's alright Crys, I'm used of it," Ruby struggled.

Sapphire held her breath back. She never wondered what was his… sexual orientation before. Now Emerald mentioned it, she had some doubts on him. Suddenly, she became a little sad and felt an uncomfortable feeling on her chest. Ruby noticed her silence and cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"For your information, I'm not gay. I like girls." Ruby clarified.

A ray of hope appeared to Sapphire's eyes. She felt her cheek getting warm, she quickly turned her face before Ruby could notice it. She looked around her: their friends didn't seem to see their exchange words. Gold raised his hands in a defensive way, while Crystal was scolding at him. Wally reassured ashamed Emerald. Sapphire felt relieved. Why was she so relieved to know that Ruby likes girls? Why her stomach had some butterflies and her heart beat went crazy?

"Hey, are you okay?" Ruby asked with a frown. His concerned tone which brought Sapphire back from her thoughts. "Are you hoping of me liking boys?" He added with a tease tone.

Sapphire's eyes widened. "N-no I didn't, I'm glad that- Uh I mean, eh?" She stuttered with blushed cheeks. Ruby became curious of her unexpected behaviour. He noticed some ketchup near of her mouth. He picked a clean tissue and wiped softly her mouth, which made Sapphire's face flush again.

"You need to eat properly!" Ruby said with exasperation. He met her eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Sapphire's expression was very similar when they were in his bedroom during Christmas holidays. His heart was beating wildly. Sapphire stood up and grabbed Crystal's arm.

"Sapphire?" Crystal asked with a concerned tone. Her friend responded with a slight pinching on her arm. The Ravenclaw prefect understood the message. She looked at her male friends. "We will take our leave now."

"Huh, why? The evening just started!" Gold exclaimed.

"Sapphire and I are tired. We will go back in Hogwarts," Crystal said with a soft voice. Gold wanted to add something, but he noticed his housemate's unusual behavior. He decided to tease her later, when he will be back in their Common Room.

"I will walk you to the Castle," Ruby offered, but Crystal shook her head and gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you Ruby, but we will be fine. Have a nice evening."

Crystal took Sapphire's coat and walked away, holding her friend's hand. Ruby looked at them until they disappeared. He turned back to his glass, his mind full of thoughts. He wondered why his Gryffindor classmate became so quiet. Suddenly, he noticed a uncommon silence around him and slowly looked up. His friends were staring at him: Gold gave him a mischievous smile, Emerald grinned and Wally smiled with curiosity.

"So Ruby, what's going on with Wild girl?" Gold asked with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

"Sapphire."

Crystal and Sapphire arrived in Hogwarts Castle. The Ravenclaw girl was worried about her unusual quiet friend. Crystal leaded her in the Great Hall where only few students were still there, since it was already late. They sat at the Gryffindor table, away from potential eavesdroppers.

"Are you okay?" Crystal asked softly, Sapphire responded with a nod. "What happened? Did Ruby tell you something which made you upset again?"

Sapphire shook her head and held her side bangs to cover her mouth. Crystal smiled: her friend always had this cute habit to hold her hair in front of her when she gets very shy and embarrassed.

"Don't feel embarrassed, I won't make fun of you," Crystal reassured her.

Sapphire looked at Crystal with a shy expression. Her friend gave her a friendly smile. The gemstone-eyed girl let out her hair and spoke with an unusual hesitant voice.

"I… I don't know what to think about Ruby," Sapphire admitted.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked with surprise. Sapphire bite her lower lip.

"Initially I found him detestable, rude, pretentious, a fashion freak and full of hot air. But… after spending more time with him, I found out he was actually a nice guy underneath."

"He is a good boy. I think he gets attached to you," Crystal said with a smile. Sapphire blushed and looked away. She stayed quiet for few seconds before looking at her friend's sky blue eyes.

"Whenever we are in the same place, I can't help but look at him. When I talk to him, my heart beat faster and I can't act the way I always do… When I think about him, I get annoyed or sad. I always end up thinkin' about him. It's so hard, it makes me feel miserable," Sapphire murmured. "Little by little, I started to think less about my childhood friend and more about Sissy boy… It's so confusin', I don't know what I feel..."

Crystal took Sapphire's hands on hers. The brunette looked up and saw her friend's softened face.

"Sapphire. I think you know the answer."

* * *

 **Author's note: I had hard time to write this chapter, but Sapphire finally realised her feelings for Ruby! I hope it's realistic enough and not too rushed. Maybe Sapphire is a little OOC? To my opinion, I see her with a shy girly side when it's about love. That's why she gets embarrassed.  
The good friendship between Crystal and Sapphire is my headcanon idea! In Emerald chapters, we can see Sapphire holding Crystal's arm. Since then I always see them as good friends!**

 **Guess: I think one pokemon allowed in the Castle is better. Six Pokemon is way too much, Hogwarts would become a zoo, like you said. I think Pika is a better choice than Bulbasaur since Yellow also have Chuchu**

 **nenarica: thanks, I also love Wally! About Eusine, I didn't plan to add him in the story. I have no idea how to add him.**


	10. Chapter 10: Realisation

**Chapter 10: Realisation**

Sapphire sighed. It was the middle of afternoon and she was studying in the Great Hall. Well she tried to, but her mind was in chaos. After her conversation with Crystal, she couldn't help but think about Ruby. Her friend's last words resonated in her mind. Sapphire was confused and needed time to think over it. So she mostly occupied her mind with homeworks and Quidditch trainings. She did her best to avoid Ruby during their common classes and in Hogwarts' corridors. When she had free time, she stayed in Gryffindor Common room. But the brunette was sick of being locked inside. So she decided to study in Great Hall. If the weather wasn't rainy, she would be outdoor.

"Ok, focus!" Sapphire shouted and brought back her attention on her Transfiguration notebook.

She revised every spells definitions she learn since her First year. Even if she was good in most of her classes, Sapphire wanted to advance in her revisions. She remember what happened to Gold last year. During the whole year, he procrastinated until last days: therefore he spent many sleepless nights at cramming. Luckily for him, Crystal and Silver helped him.

After one hour of studying, Sapphire decided it was time to practise. She took her wand and cleared her throat.

" _Evanesco!_ " The water in her glass vanished.

"Well done."

Sapphire held her breath as she recognised the voice. She turned her head and saw Ruby standing near to her with his books under his forearm. He gave her a faint smile.

"May I sit here?" Sapphire nodded. Ruby put down his books and his bag on the table and sat next to her. "I haven't seen you lately."

"I was busy," Sapphire replied and turned pages of her book.

A awkward silence settled between them and Ruby wasn't used of this. They usually quarreled over random things, but today Sapphire was very quiet. Just like that time in the Three Broomsticks Inn.

"I thought you avoided me." He admitted and contemplated her. The Gryffindor girl startled slightly and touched nervously the edge of her paper.

"I don't," Sapphire murmured. Ruby tried to catch her eyes but she looked away.

"Then why do you avoid my eyes, Sapphire?"

The way he said her name nearly made her heart stop. Sapphire clenched her fists and looked at her neighbour.

"I don't!" She snapped.

Ruby smirked and rested his chin on his palm. Sapphire fought back the urge to punch his arrogant face. She turned away and looked around her. There were plenty seats in the Great Hall.

"Why do ya sit next to me? There's many available seats," Sapphire said. Ruby scratched his neck and stared at Sapphire's new quill with interest.

"I wanted to talk to you and know how you are," He replied. "We didn't talk since we met in Hogsmeade."

"Oh," Sapphire let out and touched nervously her hair.

Ruby looked at her with curiosity. She was very different today. He felt like she was more shy and feminine than her usual self. He tried to have a eye contact and finally caught her eyes. He really loved the shade of her eyes. Blue and Crystal also had blue eyes, but Sapphire's eyes were different. Darker and deeper like sapphire gemstone. Her eyes fit perfectly with her name. Ruby looked at her with a steady gaze. Nothing seemed to disturb him: not even the heavy rain falling from the enchanted roof; and neither their friends, Emerald and Wally, observing them with full attention from the Slytherin table. Ruby and Sapphire seemed to be in another world, their own world.

Something caught Ruby's attention: a familiar fruit scent. The first time he smelled it was in Potions class, but he had the impression that he already smelled it before. This time the aroma was stronger. The Ravenclaw student came closer to Sapphire and identified the familiar scent as Pecha berry.

"You smell funny."

Sapphire's eyes widened: it was the straw that broke the Camerupt's back. She punched Ruby's cheek and made him fall from his seat. The students in the Great Hall stopped their activities and brought their attention to the two rivals.

"That hurts, Barbarian girl!" Ruby shouted with pain, his hand on his cheek.

"Ya deserved it, Prissy boy!" Sapphire yelled.

Ruby rose from the floor and sat back in the seat. He picked up a mirror from his bag and inspected his cheek with concern. Sapphire frowned: it was the first time she saw a boy in possession of a mirror in his bag. This boy was so narcissistic.

"Thanks Arceus, I have nothing serious," Ruby let out a relief sigh.

"Of course ya have nothin'! I decreased my strength!" Sapphire fumed. "And for yer information, I do take shower every day! I don' smell bad!"

"I didn't mean bad!" Ruby defended himself. Sapphire raised her eyebrow. "You smell like Pecha berry, I like it!"

Sapphire looked surprised: it wasn't the first time people told her that. But hearing it from Ruby gave her knots in her stomach.

"This scent relaxed me," Ruby added while looking away. Sapphire felt her cheeks getting warmer. She held her hair in front of her and lowered her head. Ruby glanced at her and smiled. "You know, if you punch your first love like that, I don't think he will like you back."

"I would never punch him! He isn't rude and weak like ya!" Sapphire snapped. "He's brave and strong!"

She glared at him, but stopped when she saw Ruby's soft smile. "W-What?" She stuttered.

"You must really like him after all these years," Ruby said with a smile. Sapphire looked away and touched her hair nervously.

"I don't know…" She mumbled.

"Huh?" Ruby tilted his head to see better her face. Sapphire gazed her rival with a sad expression. Ruby's eyes widened and suddenly felt a uncommon urge to hug her.

"Sapphire!"

The voice of Blue teared their gazes away. Ruby moved slightly away and covered shyly his mouth with his hand. Sapphire tried to not blush and looked at her Ravenclaw senior. She noticed Green was also here. The Slytherin prefect was stoic as always and was obviously dragged by Blue.

"Hi!" Blue said as she sat in front of her juniors. Green greeted with a nod. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No," Ruby answered. Blue smirked at him while Green shook slightly his head.

"Sure… Anyway, I didn't come here for that!" Blue exclaimed. "Sapphire, your Memory potion is ready!"

Blue put down her notes on the table and picked up the brewed potion from her bag. The potion was inside a very small bottle.

"Already?" Sapphire asked with surprise.

"Yes, Green gave us a great help at gathering missing ingredients."

"I was forced to." He added with a stern voice.

"Don't be mean, Greenie!"

"Tsk, Pesky girl."

Ruby looked amused at his seniors. The nicknames they gave to each other sounded very affective to his opinion. He peeked at Sapphire : she stared at the potion with anxiety. She wasn't ready to confront her childhood past yet.

"Blue, I'm sorry. I don't know if I still want to drink this potion…" She admitted. Blue looked at her with surprise and worry.

"Why?" Blue asked. She put her elbows on the table and leaned slightly in front of her. Sapphire bit her lower lip.

"I need more time to settle my mind first…" She whispered. Blue touched her friend's hand and smiled.

"It's alright, Sapphire," Blue reassured. "It's my fault, I decided to do all this thing without your complete consent."

"Like always," Green commented. Blue threw him a death glare and Sapphire shook her head.

"No, thank ya Blue!" Sapphire said. "Ya did so much for me! After all your efforts, I-"

"It's alright! When you feel ready to drink it, tell me." Blue gave her a tender smile and looked at the potion. She winked and Sapphire smiled.

"Thanks Blue!" Sapphire looked at the clock and got up from her seat. "I have to go to my Quidditch trainin' now!"

"I can't wait to play our match next week." Green said with a faint smile.

Like Red, Green was also the Captain and Chaser of Slytherin Quidditch team. Sapphire nodded happily and left. Green also took his leave (even though Blue insisted him to stay with them). Blue stared at Ruby with interest.

"What?" Ruby frowned.

"Nothing~" Blue grinned and looked at the potion in her hand. "What a shame to not use this potion. Well, it may have a better use later. I really want to know who was her first love!"

Ruby stayed silent. He was also curious, but in the same time he was relieved that Sapphire refused. His eyes wandered to Blue's notes and something caught his attention.

"Blue, shall you give me your notes?" He asked. His prefect gave her notes.

Ruby skimmed quickly the notes and found a picture between pages. It was the picture of a little girl in pink lacy clothes. She looked very familiar to him. Suddenly, he recognised her. This delicate little girl was his childhood friend and also his first love. He didn't remember her face until he saw this picture. Now everything was clear. His eyes widened and he stopped to breath for a second.

"Ruby, are you ok?" Blue asked with worry.

"Blue…" Ruby said and looked up. "This picture…"

"It's Sapphire." Blue replied with a smile. "She used to be very girly when she was kid!"

Ruby felt his heart beat faster. He swallowed his saliva and looked straight to his friend's blue eyes.

"Can you tell me about Sapphire's first love?" He asked.

"I can't tell without her permission." Blue frowned.

"Please Blue, I really need to know it." Ruby begged.

Blue stayed silent and stared at her junior. It was the first time he behaved this way with her. It must be very important. Blue sighed and took her notes.

"Fine, but I want to know your reason."

"I will tell you once you are done, I promise" Ruby said, his senior nodded.

"Deal." Blue smiled. "Well… how to start… Sapphire met her childhood sweetheart ten years ago in Jotho. The boy was the son of her father's good friend. She doesn't remember either his face or his name, but it was one of her happiest memories. Sapphire had a lot of fun with him until one incident happened."

Ruby held his breath.

"While they played happily in the garden, a Salamence attacked them." Blue continued. Ruby's expression changed to shocked one. "The little boy protected her, but got injured on his-"

"Forehead," Ruby finished her sentence. Blue looked surprised at her friend and stayed speechless. How did he know that? Ruby touched his hat.

"And I hurt her crystal heart because of my brutality."

"Ruby…" Blue looked at him with astonishment. "Are you…"

Ruby nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm her childhood friend."

* * *

Even if Quidditch training was very tough and the rainy weather was appalling, Sapphire felt content. She loved to feel her muscles being sore after trainings. The brunette just finished her shower and was currently in her dorms, drying her hair with a towel. She brushed quickly her hair and decided to let them down. She was too lazy to tie her hair in a ponytail like she always did. She wore a blue navy hoodie with a black leggings and sneakers.

Sapphire hummed as she went to her Common Room. She couldn't wait to have her dinner in Great Hall. Before leaving, she caught sight of Gold on the couch and Crystal standing in front of him.

"You are a pervert, Gold!" She scolded him, her hands on her hips.

"I just wanted to take a nice and relaxing bath!" Gold replied with his hand on his swollen cheek. "How should I know you were also there!?"

"You are not allowed to go there! You are not a Prefect or a Quidditch captain!"

"Red gave me the password!"

"What's up?" Sapphire asked as she came up to them. She was curious what was their quarrel this time.

"This pervert peeped on me when I was in the Prefects' Bathroom!" Crystal lashed out on Gold. The golden-eyes boy shrugged.

"I wanted to take a bath too!" Gold defended himself. "Instead of that, I got an amazing view of Crys-"

But Crystal didn't let him finished: she took the book on the low table to hit Gold's head.

"Don't say anymore!" Crystal blushed.

"Totally worth it!" Gold laughed and protected himself with his arms.

Crystal was about to hit him again but the Gryffindor boy caught her hands. He smirked and pulled her on the couch with him. Crystal, who was unprepared of this, went red as a tamago berry. She attempted to get out of Gold's arms, but it was useless. Actually she could easily knock Gold off, but she didn't. Sapphire chuckled and left the Common Room.

"Sapphire, where are you going? Don't let me alone with him!" Crystal begged. Gold tightened up his grip around her.

"Crystal, stop deny it. I know you enjoy being with me!" Gold said to her ear which made her blush even more.

Sapphire grinned. "Sorry Crys, I don't want to be the third wheel!"

Without looking back, Sapphire could imagine Crystal's flushed face and Gold's sly smirk. She smiled happily at the thought of her two friends being a couple. Even if their personalities were totally opposite, they were meant for each other. Sapphire wondered when they will finally become a item. Like Blue always said: Opposite attracts.

"Wait, opposite attracts…?" Sapphire thought aloud and stopped to walk. She recalled Crystal's words few weeks ago, her heart fluttering a little.

"I know the answer…" Sapphire whispered to herself.

All memories involved Ruby stroke in her mind. She remembered the countless times her heartbeat raced and her stomach knotted because of him. She always ended to think about Ruby. Without warning, realisation hit her: she always smelled a mint scent when Ruby was around her. The first time was in Potion class, then the scarf Ruby gave her, in his bedroom, their close proximity during the meteor shower… And in the Great hall when he talked to her. This mint scent was actually from Ruby. And his scent was one of the aromas she smelled from Amortentia potion. Little by little, the pieces of her feelings puzzle get together. What she really felt about Ruby wasn't hatred, rivalry or friendship. It was none of them.

"It's love…" Sapphire murmured softly.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sapphire finally realised her feelings for her Sissy boy haha! And Ruby knows about their common past. Serious stuffs can begin now.**


	11. Chapter 11: Beautiful

**Chapter 11: Beautiful**

"Ruby."

Blue's voice broke Ruby from his thoughts. They were having their dinner in the Great Hall. Platina was still in library with Diamond and Pearl. Crystal was busy somewhere, but Blue and Ruby knew it was involved with Gold. Even if the food looked delicious, but Ruby barely touched his dinner.

"Are you okay?" Blue asked with a faint smile. He didn't need more details to know she referred to their conversation earlier in the afternoon.

"Confused." He mumbled and touched nervously his beanie. His friend nodded and looked at his forehead.

"Now I understand why you never take off your hat. You have a scar there, right?" Blue asked softly.

Ruby swallowed his saliva and nodded. He was thinking about the past hours. He still couldn't believe that his delicate childhood friend was actually Sapphire, a tomboy and wild girl. She was so different now, but Ruby didn't mind her change. Actually, he was fond of her current personality. He was secretly happy to know his first love was Sapphire, not a random girl.

"Oh," Blue let out and looked at the Gryffindor table.

Ruby looked up and saw Sapphire walking to her table. She was running her hand in her hair and seemed to be frustrated. It was the first time Ruby saw her with her hair down. She was very cute like that and he was imagining different hairstyles on her. Sapphire took a brief look in direction of Ravenclaw table and saw Ruby. Blush came on her cheeks, she looked away and hid her face with her side bangs. She quickly walked and sat next to Red.

Blue got Ruby's attention back by throat clearing. Ruby jumped lightly, then quickly regained his composure.

"You like her," Blue hinted.

"What?" Ruby's eyes widened.

"You like Sapphire, I can see in your eyes. You always look at her." Blue said with a sweet smile. Ruby stayed speechless. Was he that obvious?  
"It's like a muggle fairy tale! Destiny decided to reunite you with your long-lost childhood friend! The perfect love story, right?"

Ruby smiled softly and brought his glass to his lips. He thought many times about his first love during past years. He changed for her: he suppressed his brutality and strength. He wasn't the same boy anymore.

"Sapphire is in love with the brave and strong little boy that I used to be," Ruby said with a flat voice. "She doesn't like the current me."

Blue looked at him with surprise and then smiled. "I don't think so, it's quite the opposite," She said. Ruby raised his eyebrow.

"She hates me, we always argue."

"Ruby, you still have a long way to go~ " Blue hummed and Ruby frowned in response. "Think about all moments you shared with her. You will notice you had more nice times than quarrel ones."

Ruby said nothing and looked back on the times he shared with Sapphire. Especially this time when they stargazed Litleonids. Ruby felt a pleasant warm in his chest. He absent-mindedly smiled and ate his dinner.

"So Ruby… Do you like Sapphire?" Blue asked with a grin. Ruby felt his heartbeat quickened and looked away.

"T-That's not your business." He mumbled under his breath and drank nervously his glass.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything!" Blue laughed. "Even if I really want to, I won't tell her that you are her first love. This is your decision."

Blue gave him a smile to reassure Ruby. Later Platina joined them for dinner. The two girls were talking about something else, but Ruby was half-listening and had his attention on Sapphire. She was laughing happily with Red. He suddenly felt envious of the Quidditch captain.

* * *

The cold weather of winter faded away and spring took place. The air and ground temperatures increased and flowers blossomed. Sapphire missed being outdoors. Except Quidditch trainings, she didn't go outside because of the cold and rainy weather. She was so glad that Spring was already coming.

Sapphire was happily hopping in Hogwarts Park with her Fire Blast on her hands. It was the perfect time to fly. She jumped on her broom and flew. She went above Hogwarts castle and admired the amazing view. She looked at the large dense forest, The Forbidden Forest. Sapphire flew above The Black Lake and saw through the water some Pokémon swimming. The brunette smiled happily and speeded up. She raced with the flying Pokemon that were caring letters and packages. Sapphire loved the adrenaline rush when she flies. She was glad that Hogwarts was built in the middle of nature which reminded her Hoenn.

Sapphire flew all around the boarding school before landing in Hogwarts park. She looked happily at her broom.

"Yer the best broomstick ever!" Sapphire exclaimed and hugged it.

"Sapphire!"

The brunette turned to the voice's direction. She caught sight of Wally and Ruby walking towards her. Sapphire felt her cheeks getting warmer at the sight of the Ravenclaw boy, but she decided to ignore it. Even if she finally realised her feelings for him, she had to behave like always.

"We saw you in the sky!" Wally exclaimed with a sweet smile. "I wish I could fly like you!"

The green-haired boy has a poor health which not allow him to do too much activities.

"Next time, we shall fly together!" Sapphire suggested with a childish grin.

Wally giggled in response and nodded. Ruby gave them a faint smile.

"So what are you doing here?" Sapphire asked and took a quick glimpse of Ruby.

"It's a nice day, so we thought it was a good idea to study outdoor," Ruby replied and showed her his books in his arms.

"I'm sick being locked inside, I need fresh air," Wally added with a laugh. Sapphire laughed and nodded. She totally understood him.

"Would you like to join us?" Ruby asked. Sapphire looked surprised and this strange, but nice feeling came back in her stomach.

"Only if you have nothing else to. You are good at every classes, so I thought you may help us." Ruby added as he noticed her hesitation. Actually he wanted to spend more time with her but he will never admit it.

"Okay," Sapphire said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sapphire!" Wally exclaimed. "I have some difficulties at casting a charm, could you…"

Ruby was half-listening to his friends' conversation. His attention was focused on Sapphire, the way she was talking, how pink her cheeks are when she was smiling and laughing… He was attracted to her like a magnet.

They decided to study under an oak-tree. Ruby placed a blanket on the grass to not get dirty. Sapphire threw him a disgusted glance which was followed by their usual arguments while Wally tried to calm them down. In the end, Sapphire sat on the grass, refusing to sit next to Ruby.

They were so focused on their studies that they lost track of time. Sapphire discovered that Ruby was prodigy in Transfiguration, just like Blue. She wondered if it was a Ravenclaw thing to be good at this difficult discipline. Sapphire observed him explaining the vanishing spell to Wally. He was very patient with good teaching skills. There is so many parts of Ruby she didn't know yet.

"Sapphire?" Wally called her which made her nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Ah sorry, I spaced out!" Sapphire apologised. The green-haired boy giggled in response.

"It's fine! Thank you to help us to revise," Wally said sweetly.

"No problem!" Sapphire giggled. Wally stood up and put his bag on his shoulder.

"I will take my leave now," Wally said.

"Already?" Ruby asked and looked at his watch. His eyes widened when he realised how late it was.

"I have to meet Yellow, Dia and Pearl in our Common room." Wally smiled. "See you!"

Ruby and Sapphire looked at their friend drawing away. They stayed silent for few seconds. It has been few days since the last time they met in the Great Hall. Since that day, Sapphire avoided any encounter with Ruby. She glanced at him: her heart thumped when the red-gemstone eyed boy smiled at her.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"I'm good," Sapphire answered and touched nervously her hair. "I'm glad Spring is already here, I have had enough to be locked inside the castle."

"It's nice to have fresh air." Ruby said with a nod.

"Snow and rain aren't my cup of tea, especially during Quidditch games. We played against Slytherin under rain! It was hard!" Sapphire said with a pout. Ruby snorted.

"I don't really like Quidditch." Ruby mumbled. Sapphire stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why?" She asked, Ruby shrugged in return.

"It's a violent sport which makes you sweaty and dirty," He said.

Sapphire frowned. It was odd, she never met someone who hated Quidditch! She wanted to convince him how great was this sport, but she decided to respect his opinions. She didn't like fashion, but Ruby did. They can't all like the same things.

"What about flying on a broom?" Sapphire asked. She tilted her head in an adorable angle. Ruby cleared light his throat and ignored his desire to hug her. She was very cute.

"Not really my thing too," Ruby admitted.

"But ya missed so many things!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Like what?"

"Adrenaline and freedom! And of course, breathtakin' landscapes!"

"It's the same if I go to Owlery." Ruby shrugged.

Sapphire was dumbfounded, she couldn't believed him. She picked her broomstick and tended to Ruby.

"Take it and fly," Sapphire ordered.

"What?"

"I give ya the permission to use my awesome broom, be honoured."

Sapphire rose from her spot and grabbed Ruby in same time. She forced him to have her broomstick on his hands. The Ravenclaw boy shook his head.

"I don't want to fly on your broom!"

"Ya won't fall! Fire Blatz has the perfect balance!" Sapphire grinned.

"That's not the issue!"

"Ruby, stop being a whimp!" Sapphire provoked and Ruby threw her a dirty look. "C'mon, ya need to be more adventurous! I promise ya'll enjoy!"

Ruby swallowed. No, he wasn't scared of heights. In contrary, when he was kid he liked to climb trees and used secretly his father's broomstick. But he just didn't fly since his first year in Hogwarts. Sapphire gave him a challenging smirk. He couldn't refuse her.

"Ok, I will fly!"

Sapphire jumped of excitation. Ruby cleared his throat and put the broom between his legs. He sweatdropped.

"I look so ridiculous…" He mumbled which made Sapphire laughing out loud.

He gritted his teeth and started to ride on the broom. He was only few centimeters from the ground and actually felt alright. Sapphire was right, her broomstick has a very good balance. The Gryffindor girl gave him instructions. He complied and quickly got control. Sapphire encouraged him to go higher.

"Now, hold very tight Fire Blatz and speed up!" Sapphire shouted.

Ruby nodded and speeded up. He nearly fell from the broom: he was expected it to be that fast! He could feel the furious beat of his heart because of fear and excitement. It has been a while he didn't feel such feelings. Ruby smiled and speeded up again. From the ground, Sapphire looked at him disappearing in the clouds.

"I knew he will love it," She said with her hands on her waist.

Few minutes later, Ruby was back in ground. He almost lost his balance when he landed.

"Wow, it was a good experience," Ruby said while tending Fire Blatz to Sapphire.

"Told ya!" Sapphire giggled and took her broomstick back. "I'm so glad Red and Gold suggested this present to Papa!"

Ruby smiled sweetly. "Well, I admit flying is very good, but I don't change my mind about Quidditch."

"It's fine, I'll make you change later~!" Sapphire hummed. Suddenly, her eyes widened and went closer to her rival. Ruby raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Ruby asked and noticed she fixed her gaze on his forehead.

He touched his head: his hair were coming out of his hat. He quickly pulled his beanie back and turned this back to Sapphire. His hat must have been lifted because of the speed when he flew. Ruby nervously touched his forehead under his hat: luckily for him, his scar wasn't shown. He let out a relief sigh.

"Yer not bald after all," Sapphire said with a teasing smile. Ruby snorted.

"Of course I'm not!" He hissed.

"Well, I'm glad ya had good time! A bit of adventure never hurt ya!" She punched his shoulder in a friendly way. "Yer not that weak after all!"

Ruby frowned and rubbed his shoulder. He sulked slightly then an idea popped in his mind. Sapphire always said he was weak and whimpy, but he just proved the opposite. Maybe it was time for her to prove she had a feminine side too?

"Let me do your hair."

"What? Why?" Sapphire frowned.

"Well I showed you my adventurous side, I guess. Now, let me see your feminine side. I want to see how pretty you can be with nice _coiffure_ ," He hummed as he approached her.

"My hair are alright!" Sapphire snapped with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Come on, I never saw you with neatly combed hair!" Ruby appealed. "You forced me to fly on your broom, now let me style your hair. I think, it's fair."

Sapphire frowned and crossed her arms. She had a compelling desire to punch his signature smirk. She wondered why Ruby had a obsession with her hair or any fashion related. She still remembered when he asked her to be his female model. Sapphire looked away with embarrassment then nodded.

"Alright, do it," She mumbled. Ruby's smile widened.

"Perfect! I promise you to be gentle with you!" Ruby reassured.

He leaded her under the oak-tree where they studied earlier. He gestured her to sit with him on the blanket. Without warning, Ruby grabbed her waist and pulled her in front of him. Sapphire jumped and looked behind her frantically.

"W-What a-are ya d-doing!?" She stuttered. Ruby raised one eyebrow and still kept his hands on her waist.

"I can't do your hair if you are not close to me," He gave her a tiny pinch before letting out her waist.

Sapphire blushed even more and mentally slapped herself. Why was she that tense around him? She cursed herself and her feelings. If loving someone meant to be shy and embarrassed all the time, she prefered to not be in love!  
While Sapphire was mentally debating, Ruby picked up a brush from his bag. He was thinking about what kind of hair he could do. He took off her scrunchie and let Sapphire's hair down. The flagrance of pecha berry overwhelmed his sense. Ruby felt very relaxed and was suddenly in a good mood. He ran his fingers through her hair and noticed Sapphire's tense shoulders.

"Relax," He murmured and touched her shoulders. "Don't be that tense."

Sapphire startled and bowed her head. "Except Papa, it's the first time a boy touches my hair…" She mumbled.

Ruby's heart thumped, he was actually delighted to know it. He smiled and started to brush gently her hair. Despite being a tomboy and not really caring about her appearance, Sapphire actually have soft hair.

"Do ya style other girls' hair too?" Sapphire asked. Ruby stopped brushing her hair, surprised by the question.

In Ravenclaw House, he was the only boy among their friends. So Sapphire supposed that he also did Blue, Crystal and Platina's hair. She was waiting for his answer, but only the sound of wind responded her. Sapphire had a lump in your throat and regretted her question. She didn't want to sound jealous or overly attached. She wasn't his girlfriend, he could touch other girls' hair! But she couldn't help but felt upset. Sapphire wanted to took back her question, but Ruby talked before her.

"I don't," Ruby said gently and started to do a braid. "I never touched any other girl's hair except yours. And my mother, of course."

"Oh"

Sapphire felt her heart got lighter and smiled from ear to ear. She was glad that Ruby was behind her, then he couldn't see it. She played with flowers next to her, enjoying the pleasant silence. Feeling Ruby's expert hands on her hair actually relaxed her. Sapphire absently hummed a catchy song that Gold always listening in their Common Room.

"Coul' you pick up som' flowers?" Ruby asked with a bobby pin between his mouth.

Sapphire raised her eyebrows, then shrugged. She picked carefully browallia flowers, star shaped flowers with blue to white tones. Ruby accepted the flowers and tied them on the braided updo. Satisfied of the result, he picked up his mirror and cast a spell to reflect Sapphire's back hair.

"It's done!" He exclaimed proudly and gave his mirror to her. "A romantic _coiffure_."

Sapphire looked curiously at mirror and her blue eyes widened: Ruby did a really good job. Her braided updo was very cute and pretty. She felt more feminine and pretty, her cheeks reddened.

"So what do you think?" Ruby grinned.

Sapphire bowed the mirror and looked at him. Ruby held his breath for one second: she looked adorable with her blushed cheeks and innocent blue eyes. The brunette touched lightly her hair.

"I-I love it!" Sapphire said shyly. "It's very pretty…"

Ruby smiled fondly and put back a loose hair behind her ear. To his opinion, the word "pretty" didn't fit Sapphire. The perfect word would be...

"Beautiful."

* * *

 **A/N: I had hard time to write this chapter! Writer's block. This chapter took more time than I thought, because my ideas weren't clear. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Wally is a very sweet boy and I really love him! I imagine him close to Yellow, Dia and Pearl. Hufflepuff is the perfect fluffy house. How lucky is Yellow! I hope Sapphire is not too OOC, but I really want to accentuate her feminine side. Especially with ORAS chapters, she seems to be more aware of her girly side. About flowers, Browallia flowers are known as sapphire flowers. I think they are the perfect flowers for Sapphire!**


	12. Chapter 12: Boggart

**Chapter 12: Boggart**

"I'm in love with Ruby"

A complete silence took place in the Room of Requirement. Sapphire was with her friends for another sleepover party. The brunette was holding a Azurill doll in her arms. Blue stopped doing her nails, Crystal and Platina stopped chatting... even Yellow woke up from her nap.

"Excuse me?" Blue asked. "I think we all misheard about you said…"

Sapphire groaned, she wanted to dig her own grave right now.

"I like Ruby! Happy now!?" Sapphire grumbled.

The whole room resounded with high-pitched victory roar. Sapphire felt her irritation level raising. She already regretted to share her feelings to her friends but she needed to reveal her secret.

"I knew you like him!" Blue exclaimed and clapped. "Since the first time I saw both of you, I knew you are meant to each other! Now, I know that you guys are ch…"

Blue didn't finished her sentence. She promised Ruby to not reveal the truth about their common childhood past. Fortunately for her, Sapphire was too annoyed to pay any attention to Blue's words. Now fully awake, Yellow smiled sweetly at her junior. It reminds her when she realised her feelings for Red.

"When did you realise it?" Yellow asked.

"Few days ago…" Sapphire grumbled and looked away. "I just noticed that I like him more than my childhood friend."

"How?" Platina asked curiously.

"Thanks to Crys."

"Me?" Crystal enquired with surprise. Sapphire nodded.

"I remember what you told me after our dinner in Three Broomsticks Inn. Oh! And that time when you scolded Gold for peeping at you in th-"

"Ok, I remember!" Crystal said while waving her hands as her face went crimson. Blue gave her a mischievous smirk, but the blue-haired girl ignored her.

"What will you do now?" Platina asked and sat next to her Gryffindor senior. Sapphire shrugged in respond.

"Love confession!" Blue exclaimed. "I want to see my two adorable juniors being a couple before my graduation! I can help you if-"

"No thanks!" Sapphire interrupted her.

"Please Blue, don't stick your nose in other people's business." Crystal added, showing her support to her junior.

Blue groaned and blew her manicure, but Sapphire and Crystal knew she didn't give up on her idea yet. Platina gave a Roseli tea to her senior to comfort her. Sapphire stayed quiet. Should she confess to Ruby? She was a blunt person but a love confessing was something she never thought about. When she was kid, she used to daydream about how the perfect love confession would be. It would take place in a flowers field, she would wear a white dress with a flowers crown and her childhood friend confessing his eternal love for her. Sapphire blushed at this awkward childhood fantasy.

' _Should I ask them for some advices for love confession?'_ Sapphire thought as she was observing her friends. ' _Blue seems to know a lot about love stuff, but she is… Well she is Blue. I'm sure some guys confessed her before but she never did, right? Crystal and Platina are also both single. But Yellow…'_

"How did you confess to Red?" Sapphire asked Yellow.

"Eeeh!?" Yellow turned crimson. "W-Well I-I d-didn't…"

"Red confessed." Blue completed her sentence. "And I helped him" She winked at her junior but Sapphire ignored her.

"How did Senior Red confessed?" Platina asked with curiosity. She actually never heard about the whole story of Red-Yellow love confession.

"H-He asked me out and I s-said y-yes." Yellow stuttered.

Sapphire imagined how Red asked Yellow out. Must has been a confession full of stutters and blushings. She wondered if it will be the same if she confesses to Ruby. A blush struck on her cheeks. She smacked her cheeks and groaned.

"Are you alright, Sapphire?" Yellow asked with a worried tone.

"She is dreaming up her confession for Ruby~" Blue hummed. Sapphire gave her a dirty look but didn't respond back. Her friend was right, unfortunately.

"Why don't you write a love letter?" Platina suggested. Sapphire scrunched her face in respond.

"I'm not good with words and Prissy boy thinks my handwriting is ' _awful_ '!" Sapphire did a quotation marks with her fingers.

The four friends sweatdropped: Sapphire knew their red-eyed friend very well.

"Just be yourself, Sapphy~" Blue adviced. "You always bluntly say out loud what you think. Do as you always do."

"I agree with Blue," Crystal nodded. "Ruby likes you just the way you are, so you do-"

"Wait what? Ruby doesn't like me!" Sapphire interrupted her. Her friends stared at her with obvious look. "What!? That's true!"

"Love makes you blind," Blue said ironically.

Sapphire huffed and crossed her arms. Platina gently touched her arm and gave her a smile. The Gryffindor student smiled back and knew her junior will support her whatever her decision. The two juniors had a special friendship, they didn't need to talk to know what they actually think.

"You should hurry and confess soon." Blue adviced after taking a sip of her tea. "The end of school year is coming and your O.W.L exams as well. Ruby and you will be busy for the next weeks until the end of your exams. And I heard that Ruby will go to Jotho for vacations right after his exams. Will you be able to wait that long?"

Sapphire remained silent. Blue was right: she won't meet Ruby as often she wants with their upcoming exams. Maybe she should follow her friends' advices and confess. Sapphire sighed and tried think about something else. She ate a cookie baked by Dia and Platina.

"Talking about relationship, I'm going out with Gold," Crystal suddenly announced.

Blue startled like a spring. Sapphire spit out her munched cookie while Platina patted her back.

"My second favourite shipping is canon!" Blue squealed.

"Did he confess to you?" Yellow asked. Embarrassed, Crystal avoided her friends' excited staring.

"Yes… Well no, he didn't confess. He…"

"What?" Sapphire asked impatiently.

"He kissed me." Crystal covered her face with both hands. Another acute roar resonated in the room.

"Gold's boldness always impressed me!" Blue commented.

"I can't believe Gold hide it from me! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Sapphire shouted and pointed her finger at Crystal.

"No one know about it! Only Silver knew it!" Crystal defended. Blue groaned and kept in a corner of her head to reprimand her red-haired childhood friend.

"Well Ruby and I do know too," Platina admitted and everyone wide-eyed at her. "You are looking rather suspicious with the poorly-applied foundation on your neck. Ruby immediately noticed it."

Crystal slapped her neck and went as red as a tamago berry. Blue sulked Platina for not telling her this secret. The five friends spent all the rest of the evening talking about Gold and Crystal's relationship. Sapphire will definitely miss her sleepover parties with her friends.

* * *

For today's Defense Against Dark Arts class, Professor Cynthia decided to focus on the practical part of O.W.L. exams. While all the students practicing on their own, the former Auror would go around the class and help her students.

Sapphire was excited to practise her charms but today she wasn't looking forward DADA class. It was one of her common classes with a red-gemstone eyed boy. Sapphire's hands were clammy and her heart beat raced wildly when Ruby entering in the classroom. She turned away from him and tried pull herself together. She had to focus on her spells practising and not on Ruby. Sapphire noticed a shaking wardrobe and guessed a Boggart was inside. It was the perfect occasion to practise Riddikulus charm. She rolled up her sleeves and was humming absently Gold's favourite catchy song. Suddenly, a hand on her shoulder startled her. Sapphire didn't need to turn back to know it was Ruby, she recognised his mint scent.

"Aw, I made you startle," Ruby teased.

"Nice to see you too, Pretty boy," Sapphire said ironically with a dirty glare. Ruby chuckled and his eyes stopped on her hair.

"Oh my, did you brush your hair? They look cleaner than before!" Sapphire punched his arm. "Ouch!"

"You deserves it!" Sapphire huffed.

"I'm just joking," Ruby chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

"You're flirting!" Emerald said and stuck his tongue. Ruby looked at him with lack of concern and Sapphire blushed.

"Good afternoon!" Wally greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi Wally!" Sapphire smiled.

The quattuor decided to practice together and started with the Boggart inside the wardrobe. Emerald volunteered to be the first to perform Riddikulus charm. The short blond-haired Slytherin student placed himself in front of the wardrobe, ready to confront his worst fear.

The Boggart turned into a sinister and ruined building which gave goosebumps to Emerald. In front of him was the wizardry orphanage where he grew up. It was an important place for him, because it was the only place where he was accepted as he truthly was. Emerald's parents were muggles and died when he was still a new-born. After spending most of his life in many different muggle orphanages, a wizard noticed Emerald's early magic awakening. Emerald ended to live in this wizardry orphanage. It was where he met Crystal who used to help orphans. The blond boy frowned and raised his wand with determination.

"Riddikulus!"

The sinister building turned into a colorful and warm building with floating balloons. Emerald smiled warmly.

"My turn!" Sapphire exclaimed. "I never practise this charm, I need to master it!"

She took Emerald's place and his Boggart was changing form. Suddenly Sapphire's cheerful face changed into a horrified one. In front of her was a furious Salamence. The same one from her childhood. Her legs and her hands started to shake, she wasn't able to move.

"Use Riddikulus!" Emerald shouted, but his voice didn't reach Sapphire.

"N-No…It can't b-be!" Sapphire murmured with trembling voice.

Salamence shouted an angry roar and was ready to attack Sapphire. Her brain yelled cast the Boggart-Banishing Spell, but her body refused to move. When Salamence was charging towards her, Ruby grabbed her by the waist and yanked her out of the way. In that split second, a distant memory flashed into Sapphire's mind. She had a distinct feeling that she has been saved the exact same way before.

' _This feeling… I've felt it before… Ten years ago…!_ " Realisation hit Sapphire. Her heartbeat sped up as her thoughts raced. She recalled all the moments related to Ruby: her encounter in Hogwarts Park, their detention, New Year eve in his place, the Litleonids, his mention being a native of Jotho, how reluctant he was with his beanie… Sapphire realised the truth. From the day they met, Ruby knew she was his childhood friend. She looked at Ruby and her eyes widened. Her rival's expression was full of anger, worry and fear. The same look he had ten years ago. Ruby turned his back to Sapphire and stood in front of the enraged Pokemon. The red-eyes lad looked at the Boggart with ferocity.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Ruby yelled and pointed his wand.

His Boggart suddenly turned into a dragon stuffed toy. Panting, Ruby lowered slowly his wand. He turned back and saw Sapphire was on the floor, her head down. Emerald and Wally were by her sides with Professor Cynthia.

"Sapphire, are you alright?" Ruby asked as he crouched in front of her.

"She is fine, the Boggart didn't harm her thanks to you Ruby," Professor Cynthia said with an assuring voice. "Thank you for saving her. I will give you twenty points for Ravenclaw for your composure and bravery. May you bring Sapphire to the infirmary?"

Ruby nodded while Professor Cynthia walked away to take care of the wardrobe. He let out a relieved sigh. He was reassured that Sapphire didn't get hurt. The Gryffindor girl looked up and stared at him with fear. Ruby suddenly had a lump in his throat. Seeing her like that made his heart broke into million pieces: he scared her once more.

"W-Why?" Sapphire asked with a trembling voice.

"Pardon?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Why yer Boggart didn't change?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! I hope you will like this chapter. Sorry to be so slow at updating this story. Many things happened in my life right now. I also have a writing block haha. Next chapter is one of my favourite one!**


	13. Chapter 13: Scar

**Author's note: Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating this story. I was very busy those last months, many things happened in my life. I needed to be away from everything for a while. I went through a small depression, but here I am! Feeling better than ever haha. Sorry again and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Scar**

"Why yer Boggart didn't change?"

Ruby's eyes grow wide at her statement and stayed speechless. Ashamed, he refused to look at her painful eyes. Sapphire's expression changed into anger and frustration.

"Yer him right? Yer this boy who saved me from Salamence ten years ago!?" Sapphire shouted, not caring they were still in class and everyone could hear her. Only her hard breathing was audible to Ruby's ears.

"I…"

"Ya know it, right?" Sapphire murmured with a broken voice. Ruby's heart tightened. "Yer the same boy whom I loved all these years."

Ruby swallowed hardly his saliva.

"Yes." He managed to say with a hoarse voice. Sapphire gasped with shock.

"Why didn't ya say anythin' to me!? Yer makin' fun of me!?" Sapphire felt tears coming in her eyes.

"No, of course no!" Ruby quickly replied. Sapphire's eyes was full of pain and it broke his heart to see her like that.

"It was amusin' to know yer my first love!? Don't play with my feelings!"

Tears fell down Sapphire's cheeks as she stormed out of the classroom. Ruby looked at her leaving and was unable to move. He cursed himself: he unintentionally hurt her again. He blamed himself to be a such coward. She probably hated him by now. Emerald's slap on his head brought him back from his negative thoughts.

"Ouch! What ar-"

"Why are you still here!? Go after her!" Emerald ordered hastily.

"What? But sh-"

"I always knew you were an idiot, but this is unbearable now! Wild girl likes you! This is so obvious, it makes me nauseous!" Emerald yelled with irritation.

"Emerald is right, you should go and talk to her" Wally said calmly.

"But-"

"NOW!" Emerald yelled in Ruby's ear.

The Ravenclaw teenager finally realised his mistake. He let her go without giving any explanation. He let her go ten years ago and he won't repeat the same mistake. He stood up and quickly left the room. The blond Slytherin shook his head.

"They're idiots," Emerald murmured.

"But they are your important friends, right?" Wally smiled sweetly.

Emerald frowned his green-haired friend and let out a small " _tsk_ ". Wally noticed a small smile on his blond friend. He knew Emerald cared a lot for his dense friends. The two friends stared the door and hoped everything will be alright.

* * *

Sapphire ran until being breathless. She reached the Viaduct where the view was marvelous. But the brunette was too preoccupied to pay attention on this natural masterpiece.

"I'm so stupid… Why did I told him that…?" Sapphire whispered. "Why did I run away? I'm a coward…"

She is in Gryffindor House. Bravery, daring and nerve are part of herself. But this was the first time she couldn't prove those traits. Sapphire was disappointed of herself, she shouldn't have overreact like that. She didn't even let Ruby explain himself, because she was afraid to hear what he would say. She feared that Ruby is making fun of her, or worse, he doesn't like her back. Sapphire refused to face this reality. She is very different from the past, she isn't the docile and cute girl anymore. She didn't want to loose her rivalry/friendship bond with Ruby. Sapphire sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes. She wasn't crying anymore, so that was good.

"Sapphire!" Ruby called her, breathless.

The Gryffindor girl flinched and refused to look at him. She was about run away again, but Ruby caught her waist to pull her back and they both fell on the ground. For the first time, Ruby didn't care if his clothes get dirty. The most important was to keep Sapphire close to him. He was afraid to lose her forever if he let her run away again.

"Let me go!" Sapphire yelled. She could easily break his grip but for unknown reasons her energy was drained. She struggled but Ruby tightened his arms around her.

"No." Ruby said with a rough voice. "Not until you hear what I want to say."

Sapphire held her breath. She hated how his voice suddenly makes her weak. She stopped struggling and closed hardly her eyes, preventing her tears to fall. Ruby stayed silent and waited for her to calm herself. Finally, Sapphire nodded and felt his grip around her loosen up. She turned towards him and looked at his red gemstone eyes. Ruby gave her a small faint smile. He restrained himself to hug her, he didn't want to scare her again.

"First of all, I never made fun of you, Sapphire. And I will never make fun of your feelings."

"Did ya know from the beginnin'?" Sapphire asked with a small broken voice. Ruby shook his head.

"No, I didn't recognised you when we met in Hogwarts park. Actually, I didn't even remember your name or your face. The day Blue told us her memory potion was ready, I saw a picture of you when you were kid. I recognised you but I wasn't sure, so I asked Blue about your childhood."

Sapphire's eyes widened. Blue knew it and she didn't even tell her! Now she understood why Blue was so persistent about love confession.

"It was a shock to know you are her," Ruby said softly. "But in the same time, I'm glad you are her and not a random girl. I wanted to tell you the truth about us, but then I remember how much you like the old me."

Sapphire stayed silent and kept her look at Ruby's red eyes.

"I'm no longer the little boy you loved. I'm not as brave and strong as I used to be. I'm selfish, narcissistic and a coward. I thought if I keep this information for myself, you won't be disappointed of me. I didn't want to crush the perfect image of your brave hero."

Slowly, he took off his hat. Sapphire gasped with shock when she saw the scars on his forehead. He was truly the boy who saved her from Salamence in her childhood, the same boy whom she has loved all these years.

"Ruby…" Sapphire whispered. Ruby touched softly his scars, refusing to look at his childhood friend's eyes.

"After all these years, I never forget about you, Sapphire. These scars reminds me how much I hurt you with my brutality and how much I care about you. But after all these years, I didn't learn the lesson. I made you cry and I hurt you again. I'm sorry. I would understand if you hate me even more now."

"I don't hate you…" Sapphire whispered.

She took his hand away from his scars and kept on her hands. Ruby finally decided to look at her and dove into her deep blue ocean eyes. His heartbeat quickened and he felt this familiar and pleasant sensation in his stomach.

"Our meeting in Hogwarts Park left me a very bad impression of you," Sapphire closed her eyes. "At first, I found you sissy, weak, rude and full of hot air. Everything opposite us."

Ruby swallowed hard and looked away. He knew that Sapphire prefered his old self.

"But little by little, I started to appreciate your flaws and your qualities," Sapphire said with a slight shaken voice. "I saw how kind you were with your Pokemon and your family. I saw your hard-work on your fashion clothes. Although you always pretend to be insensitive, I saw your soft spot hidden… In the end, I thought less and less about my childhood hero and more about you."

Ruby held his breath, a crumb of hope arose inside him. Sapphire looked at his eyes with determination and bravery, proving herself to be a true Gryffindor. She did her best to say clearly the following sentences.

"I realised that I like you more than the boy that I've thinking of all these years. I like you, Ruby."

Ruby's eyes widened and his cheeks warmed up. A broad smile appeared in his face and a laugh came out from his mouth. Sapphire frowned and suddenly felt offended.

"What's so funny? Are ya makin' fun of me again?" Sapphire hissed which increased Ruby's laugh. It was too much for Sapphire but before she could move, Ruby caught her hands and smiled lovingly.

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm just surprised and very happy," Ruby said and touched gently her cheek. "I feel exactly the same as you, Sapphire. I like you."

Sapphire's heart was dancing around her chest. Without hesitation, she threw herself into her childhood friend's arms. Ruby hugged her back and smelled her nice pecha berry fragrance. He could feel her fast heart beating against his chest, her hands gripping around him and her warm breath on his neck. Ruby closed his eyes, savouring this long-awaited moment with Sapphire. He never felt that happy before. It was incredible to be that close to someone he loved for years. Ruby slowly pulled away from her hug and smiled. Sapphire kept her eyes closed as if she didn't want to wake up from a dream.

"Open your eyes," Ruby whispered and touched gently her face.

Sapphire slowly opened her blue gemstone eyes. She felt so weak under his loving eyes. Her gaze wandered to his scars. Ruby gave her a nod, the brunette traced his scars with her fingers. The flashback of their childhood incident came to the surface: Ruby's bravery, his eyes full of anger and the blood on his head. Sapphire felt guilt-ridden of ruining her hero's dignity.

"I'm sorry," Sapphire spoke with a small voice. Ruby shook slightly his head.

"To protect you, I would do it again." Ruby said and gave her a faint smile.

Sapphire put her hands on his cheeks and gently kissed his forehead. Ruby grinned in return: his first love was so different from her usual self and he really likes her softened side. The raven haired teen looked at her natural pinkish lips. But before he could do any move, realisation hit Sapphire. She just kissed Ruby's forehead! The brunette covered her face and felt very embarrassed. She hated when she didn't act like the normal Sapphire - the brave and strong Gryffindor witch. Around Ruby, she acted like a shy and romantic little girl. Ruby chuckled at her cute behaviour.

' _The kiss could wait'_ He thought as he got up from the ground and picked up Sapphire with his hand. The Gryffindor girl shyly looked at their linked hands. Even if Ruby looked weak to her eyes, his hand was actually bigger than her. Even his back and shoulders were wider than hers. She never noticed he was taller than her. Well, Ruby is a boy after all.

"I can't believe that my girlfriend is a barbarian girl," Ruby said with a teasing tone. Sapphire puffed out her cheeks and looked outraged.

"Shut up, Girly boy!" Sapphire yelled and hit his arm.

She let go his hand and crossed her arms. Ruby chuckled and checked on his trousers. He was cleaning his clothes from eventual dusks.

"Yer so sissy!" Sapphire shot him a dirty look.

"But you like me," Ruby teased.

Sapphire pouted in response. She had a urge desire to kick his stupid but charming smirk.

"I took back my love confession!" Sapphire yelled back while turning her back to him and starting to walk away from her now-boyfriend.

"You can't!"

* * *

 **A/N: Again, sorry for this late chapter. It was hard for me to write this chapter, but I hope you will enjoy it.**


End file.
